The Power, The Glory: Vegeta's Destiny
by 2savvij4.1
Summary: (My perception of) The original tale of Dragon Ball: how Vegeta claimed his birthright. Contains a show down between the legendary oozaru great apes! A/U(?). DB timeline. Note: I wrote this whole thing on my phone, so it's told from a time lapsed PoV. (Particularly potent nearing the latter chapters)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the material below.

DRAGON BALL Z : VEGETA'S DESTINY

As a young teenager, Prince Vegeta requested to check up on kakarot, considering he is a low class warrior from birth. Frieza grants him this and immediately afterwards, Vegeta takes his first in command, a saiyan named Napa, to the planet earth. They arrive and it is instantly obvious that kakarot has done nothing that he was ordered to do. Using their scouters, they hunt down the highest power levels one by one, killing anybody they come across along the way.

Eventually they find him. Kakarot is on a small speck of an island, that has only a small house and a small surrounding yard that is beach sand. They land and call him out, only to realize he has made friends with the earthlings known as humans. The saiyans scoff at this and inform him of the reality of things, which shocks and stuns everybody.

Kakarot informs them that he is called goku, and that nobody will be killing anybody unless it is the two saiyan intruders. Goku has behind him his group of life long allies and friends: Krillin, Tien, Chiaotsu, Bulma and last but not least his sensei, Master Roshi. All except for Bulma, who is a scientist more than a fighter, are pupils under master roshi. However, they have all surpassed him in strength and skill. Only techniques are left, although they have already mastered a few.

Vegeta Saud he south save this humans for last, but he was extinguishing life on earth, and that goku was going to come with them whether he liked it or not. Contrare to vegetas statement, goku and his peers denied them and instead offered moving the fight elsewhere. The saiyans chuckled and agreed. They all could fly besides master roshi and bulma, who weren't fighting anyways, and took off after krillin said he knew the perfect spot.

Arriving at a large mountainous, rocky island, Napa said he fights first, confident they couldn't win combined. Tien, krillin and chiaotsu all fought him. It was a descently lengthed fight, but Napa eventually revealed he was just playing with them and soon dominated them easily. As all hope seemed lost, another friend of the group, and arguably the strongest, showed up out of nowhere and turned the tides. Piccolo had kept Napa off long enough for the others to recooperate, at which point tien jumped in back in the fight.

They coninued for nearly an hour before Napa started getting the upper hand. Seeing this, krillin and chiaotsu rejoin the fight. Napa then, rather quickly, incapacitated piccolo long enough to do the same to the rest of them. Tien was next, getting hurt badly and knocked unconscious, rendering him useless. Krillin was after that and was severely injured, almost killing him. Lastly, Napa reached chiaotsu, and murdered him in cold blood.

Piccolo saw that and became infuriated. From where he was he shot his technique, the special beam cannon, while Napa was laughing. It pierced near Napa's heart and went straight through his body like a bullet. He hit the ground with a crash, leaving a small crater.

Vegeta was ready for battle, and stepped up to piccolo at the same time that tien regained his consciousness. He learned that chiaotsu had been murdered and started raging, bringing him back in to the fight. The three fought for nearly an hour until tien became fatigued and vegeta knocked him out for the count. Piccolo then continued a while longer, until he met the same conclusion.

Goku was last. They seemed to be evenly matched for a long while. Then vegeta revealed that he was just toying with goku and released his real power. Then for a short time, vegeta beat goku senseless. When all seemed lost, goku used a technique his grandpa gohan taught him; the kaio ken.

That evened the playing field, actually giving goku the advantage by a small but noticeable margin. Vegeta got beat for a descent amount of time until snapping. He'd had enough and shot into the sky. Charging a blinding attack, he claimed he was going to destroy the whole planet at once. Goku matched vegeta's Galick gun attack with his own kamehameha wave.

Vegeta lost, after goku kicked it up a notch with kaio ken. Then vegeta got up and created a false moon with his ki blast. Using it, he transformed into an oozaru great ape. What he didn't count on, however, was that goku still had his tail. It was kept tucked under his gi, wrapped around his waist. The difference between them was obvious. Vegeta was completely coherent and could even anunciate words properly. Goku, on the other hand, might as well have been a new born child.

While transforming into an oozaru, there is a transcendence process for the mind. Considering it is entirely a new being, it requires multiple uses to become familiar with the new features and powers. Until then, you will remain in a transed state of consciousness while the oozaru is unleashed. Due to his oozaru form only having been used once, Goku was like a gargantuan infant; angry, wouldn't stop throwing a fit about nothing, and wouldn't stop until he cried himself to sleep.

Within seconds the entire earth was trembling about, not sure where it was going or what it was doing. The King Kong sized apes, although king Kong wouldn't last a minute with a saiyan oozaru, were bone chillingly agile and as strong as their size suggested. Goku pounded his chest and was roaring into the heavens when a ki blast knocked him off of his feet. He slid across the ground, leaving a skid mark larger than a football field. He quickly reverberated and charged Vegeta blindly in rage.

The oozaru saiyan prince fired 2 more ki blasts that hit goku. This time, goku saw them coming and just ran straight through them like they were rain drops. Slightly surprised, Vegeta just barely had enough time to react before goku was upon him. Goku leapt from all fours, but Vegeta easily sidestepped it. Goku landed like a cat and slid some ways. He started to spin towards Vegeta when a ki blast hit his foundation leg, sweeping it out from under him. He barely began falling when another blasted him in the side of his head. The instant he smashed into the planet, causing more global earthquakes, he was springing back to his feet.

But Vegeta was all over him. Being the prince of the mightiest race in existence had it's perks. Like learning combat tactics and special techniques as an oozaru great ape, for instance. Goku was getting back up and hadn't seen Vegeta jump towards him with astounding vertical clearance. He never saw it coming. Coming down towards goku while he stood up, Vegeta drove both knees into the back of the top of goku's skull.

Vegeta started laughing maniacally at his victory when his feet were swept from beneath him. Goku had grabbed them and tugged them as he used his back legs to stand. Now in the dominant position, goku started wailing on Vegeta below him, who was in a semi fetal position. That went on for about 2 minutes until goku got winded. There was no measurable amount of time between when goku stopped to take a breath and when Vegeta retaliated in form of a ki blast to the face.

He stumbled back, flailing his arms to try and maintain his balance. As he corrected himself, Vegeta was dusting his saiyan armor off. Again, goku rushed with blind fury and obvious intentions. As they were about to clash again, the unthinkable happened.

In flew two destructo disks, one headed for each giant ape that threatened to destroy the planet. Krillin had managed to get up and arouse piccolo, who moved the others away from the oozaru's. Meanwhile Krillin stayed there, risking life and limb to save his bestfriend goku, and the planet we call home. Neither saw it coming. Fighting a Godzilla sized gorilla that shoots energy blasts from it's mouth can be surprisingly detracting...

The lot of them were unconscious. Vegeta finally managed to drag himself to his space pod and punch in the coordinates, launching him off to his home world. The earth warriors eventually awoke and returned to the island, having successfully defended and saved earth.

Upon arriving at planet vegeta, the saiyan went directly to the healing chambers. At full strength he decided to go back to planet earth, thinking it was a fluke, and didn't dare tell frieza napa died and he got beat. Right before leaving, vegeta decided he was making a much needed pit stop along the way.

He headed to a nearby planet that had very great technology. Frieza ordered this race to be spared, so long as they supplied his army with equipment on demand. Vegeta had a plan that would ensure an easy victory when arriving on earth. He arrived at the planet and demanded a new space pod, one fit for the prince of the mightiest race in the universe.

He ordered it to have all of the amenities that a saiyan would need to survive indefinitely: sustainable food source, small sleeping and living quarters with a bath and fridge, and most importantly : A control panel for piloting.. No seriously, though : A large training chamber, adequate to withstand the utmost damage from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them little time to build his ship, meanwhile he stayed on one of the planets in the solar system that was void of life to train in solitude. Upon it's completion, he got instructions on the whole systems configuration and how it operated. Without wasting another word Vegeta set course for earth.

Vegeta trained as much as he could. During one session while he was nearly half way to earth, he noticed that the gravity seemed to increase dramatically for a short period of time. It wasn't much for a saiyan, but any normal human would be crushed flat instantly were they to feel it. Pondering momentarily as to it's cause, he glanced out the window and saw that he was passing an extremely massive star. Taking the advantage for training purposes, he set course to orbit the star for a weeks time.

Vegeta trained until his body was so close to dying that he actually physically did die... technically. A saiyan would be hard pressed, if it's even possible at all, to kill themselves from muscle and tissue exhaustion; another thing humans are far from capable of. He trained until finally his week had passed and the preset course for earth initiated.

Frieza became suspicious as to Vegeta's taking so long. This brought his attention to the race as a whole, and how they began to become subliminally insubordinate. He decided he was going to destroy the planet Vegeta because the saiyans were becoming too powerful, too quickly. He was nearly there when Dedoria came to him saying that planet Namek had dragon balls, to which Frieza became ecstatic about. He immediately set course for his ticket to immortality.

Immediately after the week of training with the star's gravity, Vegeta could barely move a muscle. When he heard the computer signal that the time was up he fell asleep on the spot, not caring to struggle to his designated sleeping quarters. During his slumber, Vegeta started to have a nightmare. He felt his achy muscles and all of his battle wounds from training, but there was more. Laying in darkness so thick that sound would have a difficult time penetrating, Vegeta felt broken bones. Not even the fight with the earthlings did this much to his body. He felt as though he'd just survived a fight with the likes of Frieza.

Out of the darkness arose a laugh so sinister, so evil. But why was it so familiar? It almost sounded like his father, but he was sure it was not. Then, out of the darkness, a distant light flickered. Slowly it grew and grew, until eventually he heard foot steps. Just as he was about to see the figure it stopped, still flaring it's aura around itself like a protective shield. He saw spiky hair. His eyes fell and he was able to distinguish saiyan armor. This person was either one of his people, or a damned good imposter.

Then, from behind the mysterious person, a purple light grew brighter and brighter. Between when the energy blast swallowed the stranger and engulfed himself, prince Vegeta was able to see the unannounced individual. But that was not possible.. What was going on? Before him, Vegeta saw himself as an adult: staring down at his former self as nothing but a motionless sack of meat. The ki blast devoured him as he lay still, unable to move. Just a bright white light was his last vague recollection, before...

Vegeta awoke on the floor of his training room. He was still extremely sore, he must not have slept much at all. Then he remembered the dream.. He blew it off, as saiyans usually do when something doesn't make any sense.

After a small meal, Vegeta paced to his bed, going limp at the perfect time to where the momentum would place him on the mattress. He would have been asleep on impact, had a thought not crossed his mind upon descending to his place of rest. He asked the computer the distance and time to earth. Although it was a muffled and mumbled because his face was buried in the bedding, the sophisticated computer understood and spit out the requested information. 8 hours. Just 8 more hours until he got his revenge: thus, redeeming his honor and sustaining his pride.

Frieza's ship was a majority of the way to Namek when he was informed that there had been an uprising on planet 211. Frieza was irritated with his messenger for wasting his time with that, until he learned that ninety percent of his troops in the surrounding vectors had already been disposed of in the assault. Apparently, planet 211 was an orange class planet: meaning simply that it's dominant species was known as a strong race, with good potential to become powerful.

Frieza was then irritated more about why the assault took place without his order. Then, he got angry when the soldier said they were lured in. Finally he became furious when he remembered that he was currently on a quest for certain immortality. He destroyed the monitor, after screaming at the top of his lungs that he'd deal with them all. With that, he corrected his course and headed off to destroy that wretched planet and all of it's inhabitants. He fancied the idea of killing the remaining troops, but he liked the idea of their suffering even more. Luckily for Frieza, planet 211 was just a few star systems away from where he was.

Vegeta came to, his body in a planetary explosion of pain. He remembered he was sore, but before he went to sleep he was able to move. Now he was almost one hundred percent immobile. His face reddened as he struggled with all his might to erect himself, but all he achieved was his limbs to spasm. He screeched in pain, realizing then that he couldn't move because all of his major bones were snapped!

He couldn't even fathom as to how that was possible and before he could get his bearings, realized he was on the ground of a planet. He rolled his eyes best he could to view around him. They landed on a sight that made vegeta's stomach trade places with his heart. Vegeta couldn't hardly breathe, let alone talk; but he managed to shoot his brows back, his eyes widening to their maximum extent. Before him, stood kakarot. And behind him, slightly to the side, was Frieza!

Blank minded by the shock from what he was seeing, he could only watch as they spat on him and laughed hysterically. Frieza called him princess Vegeta, and Kakarot asked him how Vegeta ever planned to kill him being so weak. They continued laughing and mocking him. The prince began to feel the blood boil beneath his skin. His broken jaw clinched as tight as it could. Although it was agonizing, it was nothing compared to the shame he felt from being humiliated.

He gave all of his energy trying to move, but he couldn't even fly at that point. As he started blacking out from exhaustion, his eyes flickered to Frieza and Kakarot once more. He squinted as he fought his eyes from rolling in his head, focusing like his life depended upon it. As his vision blurred in and out, he caught the shape of a familiar face. His heart kicked and raced the adrenaline through his arteries and veins, reinvigorating his cognizant coherence. His eyes sprung wide open because there, in front of him, was his very own father: King Vegeta.

As his pupils dilated properly, after nearly seeing the back of his eyelids, he saw that his father was neither here to save him, nor was he a co-conspirator. His feet dangled nearly 3 feet from the ground. Frieza's tail wrapped around his throat he hung there, limp as a noodle. Vegeta was crying in desperation, but also out of sadness. He watched as they continued laughing while Kakarot continued to beat his father's corpse.

Vegeta tried to look away but Frieza used his finger like feet and grabbed his head, holding it in place. That's when he saw his father's face: Just a dead stare through blank eyes. He knew then that they had made him watch as they tortured and killed the only being in the entire universe for whom he harbored any emotions... and he snapped.

Though his two biggest enemies in the universe laughed at the pair of them in the background, Vegeta heard no more of them. He remembered increasing pressure from Frieza slowly crushing his skull. Then, a vague memory of being struck by lightning; the enemies who were just before him had backed off with astonished and fearful expressions. Then, just blackness again.

After making quick work of planet 211, Frieza had a change of heart. He ordered his troops off to his nearest outpost for further instructions. As the legion of soldiers were clustering in the distance, Frieza launched his planet buster at them. Needless to say, thereafter looked as though nothing had ever taken place there that day, and that planet 211 was just a myth.

Frieza then ordered his ships computer to notify the Ginyu Force. Their new assignment was to go to earth's vector and destroy it, with Vegeta, if it was indeed still intact. He then proceeded to Namek with his most elite troops, which he always kept at his fingertips aboard his personal craft. Just in case something like this might present itself, where he needed an entire planet quickly and effectively tortured and interrogated.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta was hovering above his sleeping quarters, head pressed so hard against the roof of the ship that it had been severely warped. His face was right next to the anouncement sound system when it blared out, signaling the arrival to his destination in 5 minutes. He remembered staring off into space (no pun intended, although he was staring through his window before he proceeded to warp the ceiling) for a long while before he was jerked to reality. He immediately noticed an oddity: his aura... it was golden!

He began to panic frantically until he noticed that his pain and aches were no more. And his strength... it was like he became a god! But how.. what... had he become the super saiyan of legend? But.. He continued on this way until his vessel began to rumble violently. He was burning through the atmosphere and making his descent to the surface of the earth... again.

After landing on the surface, Vegeta was putting on his battle armor. He planned on going straight to that little island without wasting any time or energy on civillians. Upon exiting his space capsule, however, he noticed that off in the distance there was a small mob of people flying just below the clouds. Using his scouter he determined that it was indeed who he was looking for, and that they were heading directly at him.

Vegeta was not so gullible as to blow that off as coincidence. After thinking for a minute as to how they could have known where he was, let alone the fact that he was even there, he figured it out. One of them must have salvaged the scouter that Napa had after their last fight and fixed it up, then used it every day out of fear for when Vegeta were to arrive again.

As the group was nearing, Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle in pride that they were so scared of him they went to such dramatic lengths. He just hoped they hadn't seen the power that he now held thanks to his ascending to a super saiyan!

Vegeta had been contemplating if he was ever going to go home again, due to him having his tail removed. To be a saiyan elite on planet Vegeta meant having your tail in tact. Anything else was considered a disgrace and that person would no longer be taken seriously as a part of saiyan tradition. But now that he had ascended, he had no more lingering feelings on the subject. Not only would he return home, but he would show them all what a super saiyan was; claiming his destiny as the king of saiyans!

But first, he must handle this. The earthlings were now before him, standing in a somewhat spreadout group. It was obvious they had no intentions of fighting him all at once. For good reason. The more advanced warriors would be much too fast for the others to gauge, causing them to get in the way. Thus causing more problems than they would be helping.

Vegeta then said they don't have all eternity and immediately after, powered up to a point well beyond what he was at during their last fight. He still left a considerable margin before transforming, though, sure that he wouldn't need to in order to win.

Looking around, he noticed that none of them wore a scouter. He mentioned their ability to find him, to which Goku explained how they had learned a technique in which you could use your body to feel energy from a distance. Vegeta scoffed at the idea and, becoming irritated, told them to prepare for his assault.

This time around, Piccolo decided he was going to face Vegeta mono e mono. Vegeta respected his courage, but told him courage is useless when you're dead from making foolish decisions. That's when Piccolo confronted Vegeta about his new found super saiyan transformation, and the almost unbelievable power that it gave.

Vegeta nearly fell on his ass from shock, literally. He recovered quickly and he played it off as though Piccolo were imagining things. He threw in that it was just delusions from being terrified that Piccolo was looking at the man who was going to kill him. Vegeta grinned excessively. Sometimes he was too good at his job for even his own criticism to bash.

But Piccolo was also smirking, much to Vegeta's annoyance. As the saiyan took his battle pose, Piccolo informed him that their ability to sense ki energy was no bluff. He explained to Vegeta how they had sensed him before he had transformed, which was minutes before his arrival. That's how they had gotten a head start on his location. Not even a fancy scouter could give them that much of a jump on advancing to Vegeta's landing site.

As the words set in, Vegeta thought about them to see if they made sense, or if it was just another attempt to bluff him. It made perfect sense, and Piccolo accurately described when the transformation took place. Vegeta couldn't find one inconsistancy with the story. Furthermore, it made no sense for his opponents to bluff about something that was ultimately going to kill them.

After staring blankly past the Namekian for a few moments, Vegeta's eyes flickered back to Piccolo and a smile dashed his face. He erected himself, folding his arms. Eyes closed, Vegeta admitted that this was true and that it was this transformation that was going to allow him to become the most powerful being in the universe. He carried on for a brief second before returning his gaze to his enemies.

Pure rage built up inside of him. He expected them to be trembling in their shoes, if they hadn't ran altogether. Instead, none of them had even flinched a muscle. Actually, they all wore smiles on their faces. As if he were some little puppy or something to be played with and loved! Vegeta felt his saiyan armor tighten around his body as he flexed, concentrating his ki into every muscle fibre in his being.

Vegeta had enough talking for one fight and was an instant away from charging, when Piccolo said he had one more thing to say. Vegeta clinched his teeth, and through it grumbled it had better be quick. Piccolo congratulated him on his new found power, then informed Vegeta that he wasn't the only person who had been training intensively and reached a new transformation.

As Vegeta began laughing hysterically, he noticed that the entire area seemed to be vibrating. He caught his balance just as the vibrations intensified into rumbling tremors within the ground. Piccolo began yelling, releasing the pent up ki from within his body. The ground began splitting; fragments of rock and boulder debris slowly rising into the air, before the vibrations disintegrated them into dirt and dust.

Vegeta had not even one thought of doubt as to how the next hour, if not, less, would play out. Regardless of what these puny, self proclaimed "warriors", had accomplished and brought forth, they would never stand a chance against the most feared being in existence! Since the earthlings genuinely knew that he was now a living legend, or what some perceive as a myth or hoax; he had little restraint from showing them the true prowess of the universally feared Super Saiyan!

He patiently waited for Piccolo to finish his transformation, which Vegeta admitted to himself was somewhat impressive. Piccolo's outline had disappeared from being engulfed by his thin, piercing neon blue aura that surrounded him entirely. The ki had a noticeable effect on the atmosphere, even for Vegeta without a scouter.

Nevertheless, Vegeta informed them that he did not return to play patty cake. Cautioning the spectating party that they could intervene at their discretion, Vegeta then began to focus his energy evenly through his being. As it pooled and churned, he began to reenact the dream (that caused his initial ascension) in his head over and over again. Without a peep from him, Vegeta's power level was already sky high. Speaking of the sky, it had nearly filled with storm clouds. When Vegeta's energy started to plateau, it was nearly double that of Piccolo in strength!

Goku realized that the sun had nearly vanished from view. His attention darted to the heavens, noticing and mentioning the weather to the others. With a maniacal roar at the top of his lungs, the saiyan Prince's eyes widened to their maximum possible limits; although they were rolled in the back of his head; while simoltaneously being struck by an extremely large and powerful bolt of lightning. At the speed of light, his transparent aura changed to a brightness that makes anything looking at it wince in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Each of them had been staring directly at him during the transformation. After a few seconds, the light dissipated and the others waited for the blotches in their vision to fade. Vegeta noted in his mind that his transformation was perfect for a surprise attack, if he ever felt the need for it. Most saiyans don't have any battle morals. Vegeta was different because his pride was over inflated, making him feel that any cheating victory was in fact a worse defeat than any other. Well, almost any other.

If the others had not been able to feel the incredible power Vegeta was putting out, they would not have thought much of his transformation other than the light display. They had felt it earlier in the day, before making contact, but it was so much weaker than the person standing before them. They failed to take in to account that he was traveling near the speed of light, putting Vegeta well outside of earth's solar system during his initial transformation.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at Goku momentarily, desperation staining his expression. Looking back to Vegeta, who was in mid air wearing a wicked grimace. Piccolo congratulated him on astonishing them all, who were by far the strongest of planet earth. What Piccolo didn't know at that time was that the warriors of earth, although children, were among the strongest in the surrounding galaxies.

Piccolo slowly floated backwards toward his allies, who had already begun advancing in his direction. He hoped that combined, their powers could accumulate to match that of Vegeta's super saiyan. When they arrived next to Piccolo, Krillin and Tien dramatically forced every ounce of their abilities out of them. Krillin had increased his strength a small, but noticeable margin. Tien, however, had reached a new peak of power that was nearly identical to Piccolo's new form.

Goku was the only one who remained as he was. None of them questioned him, because they had already learned better of Goku. He had proven, time and time again, that any doubt of his instinct during a fight was ALWAYS wrong. Literally, every single time. None of them, not even Goku, were neither ignorant nor arrogant to the possible capabilities that came with the superior power of the super saiyan that stood opposite them. All that was left for them to do was stand there, staring directly at Vegeta, and wait for his move...


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta's sinister laughter filled the area as it echoed from him to the cliffs, to the ground and back. He applauded their impressive boost in strength since their last battle, adding that had he not acquired the transformation of legend that this meeting could have ended like their last. Then he commented that it meant little now, since he in fact did ascend. He glared at the group with evil intentions written all over his being. He then vowed to show them why even the gods held fear of this.

A moment later he was no longer before them, but directly beneath their feet. Krillin and Tien looked up and Piccolo turned around, all out of instinct from personal experience. Only Goku had remained focused, concentrating on Vegeta's life force signature. Goku figured in his head that he would not be able to follow Vegeta's movements physically, but he could follow his whereabouts instantly and with a degree of accuracy.

As Vegeta grinned at their foolishness, he was too cocky to be concentrating on any of them specifically. For that reason, he was caught off guard when Goku had appeared behind him. Using a sizeable amount of energy, he fired a ki blast into the small of Vegeta's back at point blank range. Once the blast grew bright enough to get the attention of his allies, they simoltaneously turned to look.

Having not witnessed Goku's movement, they were prepared for what seemed obvious; Vegeta's energy blast to decimate them. Much to their surprise, it was Goku behind Vegeta, whose light from ki had caught their vision. As Goku released his attack, which had enough energy to destroy half of a planet, Vegeta let out a blood curdling yell. This was adequate to fool the others, but Goku remained focused and knew instantly what was afoot.

Goku turned around to see Vegeta near his original position, before the battle began. As the others started to marvel and give praise to Goku, they noticed that he was staring intently at something, still in his fighting posture. As they raised their heads one by one, they noticed that Vegeta was unscathed from the ki blast; much to their dismay.

Vegeta was obviously amused, giving no more thought to it than Goku being a saiyan; thus being able to track Vegeta's movements. He complimented Kakarot's skill, granted his status being a low class warrior. Becoming serious again, he challenged them to reproduce the stunt. Vegeta thought it was because he moved at such low speed that Kakarot was able to find him.

With that, he came from behind Kakarot with a knee. Driving it towards Goku's mid spine, he was more than shocked when it hit nothing but the transparent image of where his target had just been. Unable to think from being in complete dismay, Vegeta floated about with the momentum from his previous attack. A moment later, before the others had even caught up to the movements, Vegeta was struck by Goku's two hands that were interlaced, making one fist.

A gasp of pain escaped Vegeta upon being struck. Plummeting to the surface at an astounding pace, Vegeta was still in shock. He hit the planet with a thunderous bang that left a massive crater. The impact was enough to reawaken Vegeta. Given his natural saiyan instinct and battle prowess, added with his life's experience of fighting, he retaliated before he had come to a complete stop.

This time Vegeta's golden aura had evaporated, which happened upon being struck, taking away more than half of Goku's ability to track him. All of this was unbeknownst to the rest of them, including Vegeta. They had all thought Goku was doing the impossible by besting such a formidable enemy without even powering up a little bit. Vegeta came head on, no tricks or foolery on this charge. Even if his aura had still been in tact, his speed would have been too great to react to, even with the ability to sense his energy.

With a right uppercut hitting his chin, Goku went soaring into the heavens. This was followed by the sound of Vegeta's punch connecting, which sounded like two rocks being smashed into one another. Vegeta then glanced at the rest of them, signaling their move. The three of them surrounded him and, with all their capabilities, tried landing a blow on the saiyan prince.

With ease, Vegeta dodged every single attempt to hit him. In fact, he used such little effort that he was simultaneously planning his counter attacks for each of them. Plus he was gauging Goku's trajectory, to know when and where to be so that he could catch his saiyan counterpart while plummeting to earth.

Vegeta waited a few seconds to determine which of the three were attacking him most rapidly. When he realized that Piccolo held the sizeable advantage and that Tien was behind that, he set his counter offensive into action. Using his earlier logic and reasoning, Vegeta set the 3 warriors into accidentally taking each other out of the fight.

Slightly slowing his movements, so that it would lure them into thinking they hit him, Vegeta purposely dodged one of Krillin's punches by fractions of an inch. By bending backwards, Krillin's punch whizzed into nothingness. As the punch went past his face Vegeta knew that Piccolo, being the fastest of the three, would try kicking at the back of Vegeta's head since Vegeta would have been leaning in to it.

Vegeta corrected himself by sprawling forward, stopping himself so that he was laying horizontally with their feet. That's when Piccolo, who was still sure his attack would land flush, had slammed home into the chest of Tien, who had been focusing on pushing towards Vegeta. By the time either of them could calculate what would happen, it did happen. After a thunderous smack, Tien rapidly plummeted to the rocks below. He landed with such force that whatever energy he had previously mustered together, was all but gone.

Being the slower of them, coupled with the fact that his previous attack twisted his torso so that he no longer saw the other 3 combatants, Krillin was unaware of what just took place. Correcting himself to the fight, he just barely noticed Tien was missing when his follow up attack came flying blindly at where Vegeta was last standing. In the form of a backhand, the same hand that his last punch was with, Krillin gave all of his will power into that blind attack...

Piccolo was just beginning to realize what he had done to Tien when he blacked out from consciousness. Krillin's backhand, although he was far weaker than Piccolo, caught Piccolo off guard, thus knocking him out cold. Krillin didn't know, because of the mechanics of a backhand, that he had actually struck Piccolo. Nor did he know the whereabouts of Vegeta.

Having just been laying horizontally with his opponents feet, Vegeta lowered his altitude just below Krillin's feet and came up behind the bald brawler. Just as Goku was rejoining the fight, (which vegeta thought for sure wouldn't happen at all, planning on meeting Kakarot's descent with a lethal ki blast), he witnessed as Vegeta effortlessly shot an energy wave that completely devoured Krillin, as well as his life force signature.

Stopping mid flight, Goku was shocked and petrified as to the events that just unfolded. All that was left in front of him was Vegeta, with his hand extended in front of him, and a cloud of smoke and smog which was all that remained of his very best and most dear friend, Krillin.

Vegeta laughed maniacally as he floated there looking at his hands, obviously relishing in his newfound abilities. Goku hadn't moved a muscle, the shock still fresh in his mind. The furthest thing from his thoughts was wishing anyone back with the Dragon balls. A good thing, too. Had he remembered, the entire earth, with everybody in it, would have been at the mercy of Prince Vegeta, the ruthless.

Goku thought about all the innocent people, the families, the planets, that had met their end because of Vegeta. He felt his fists clinch, his fingernails digging into his palm. He imagined the horrors that Vegeta inflicted on everyday people, for no reason other than for his sick entertainment. His jaw clinched, teeth gritting so hard that they started grinding off fine powder onto his taste buds.

Goku didn't take notice though, he was lost in thought. The full blooded saiyan turned earthling was thinking about how Vegeta would spare nobody on this planet, just as he had vowed on his first visit. He felt his ki flaring, unable to control it. Not that he was trying to, that is. His thoughts turned to Bulma and Master Roshi, along with his other friends. Then he remembered Krillin.

He snapped back to reality, still staring in Vegeta's direction. The thought of Krillin's untimely and brutal demise had made a rage boil up in Goku, the likes of which was alien to him. The very last thing he remembered was thinking of Krillin's face as the ki blast disintegrated his entire being. His mind was replacing that face first with those he cared about, then with faces of random strangers and innocent civilians.

Vegeta stopped looking at his hands, remembering the onslaught he was in the middle of delivering. He thought of going after Goku, who was surely about to hit the ground by now somewhere off in the distance. He decided instead that he would give Goku one last chance to return to planet Vegeta and rejoin his saiyan heritage. He might be an outcast and laughing stock for missing his tail, but at least he would be alive.

He looked down at the 2 craters on the surface, each created moments ago by the earthlings he had smashed towards the planet. He turned to face them, palms outstretched in front of him. He decided to have some fun with them and test his new strength. Considering they were the strongest this planet had to offer, he was only going to hold back enough to keep the planet from being destroyed. That way he could continue having fun with the civilians.

As he felt the warmth from the ki charging in his hands, he noticed something. Stopping what he was doing, his glare shot towards the sky. Out of nowhere storm clouds had rolled in thick, as far as the eye could see. But this was no ordinary storm. There was an unusually high amount of electricity in the air, more so than he had experienced on planets with the worst atmospheric conditions in the universe. He wondered as to what would be causing it, but soon concluded that he didn't care. This planet would soon be non existent, so it's meteorology really was of little concern to him.

As his ki started to charge again, a smirk lined his jaw. Just as he was about to release, a roar came from a little distance being him. Even the likes of Frieza would have been chilled to the bone by the ominous sound. To Vegeta, and he wasn't sure exactly why, but it sounded just like defeat. He spun around and saw Goku, about 50 yards away and 100 ft above him. The little runt must've recovered quicker than Vegeta anticipated. No worries, now Vegeta wouldn't have to go looking for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta started lecturing goku about his disappointment in their lack of strength, although he wasn't really. He knew they didn't stand a chance against him. While on his journey back to earth, he might have questioned it. But given his bloodline he probably would have given himself the benefit of the doubt. Considering Vegeta's inflated ego, there's nothing that would have convinced him otherwise.

He continued rambling when lightning struck, missing him by mere feet. It startled him, not knowing the effects of earth's lightning hitting a saiyan. Then he froze, partially remembering being struck by lightning in his dream. The same dream that, as it turned out, was the catalyst to his transformation: his destiny.

Or so he thought. Instantly his head darted to kakarot, only to see the younger full blooded saiyan staring in to nothingness. He was half doubled over, his whole body clinched as tight as his muscles would looked for his eyes, but saw nothing except the whites. His adrenaline kicked into high gear as his heart started pounding rapidly. He couldn't even think, let alone move or try to stop the inevitable.

Goku's hair jolted upwards on end, flashing a golden yellow for a brief moment. The air around him was turbulent, not knowing what to do with itself. Vegeta gazed on in horror, petrified at the thought that kakarot could be doing what only he had accomplished in over a thousand years. As he was stuck there in mid air, unable to deter his line of sight, a massive bolt of lightning struck right behind kakarot. Then another, on the same exact place. A moment passed and kakarot's hair jolted on end again, flashing the brilliant color once more.

This time it almost stayed that color, while goku started to erect his form from the fetal position. An enormous shock wave hit Vegeta. Not from the turbulent wind or from the lightning. No, it was from the last yell that escaped goku's lungs. As he exhaled, a bolt of lightning came and struck him on the head. Normally, the thunder caused by a lightning strike that close by would be more than loud enough to drown out any sound for miles around. Not this one. Through the deafening boom came goku's roar as a binding flash of light engulfed the area; even brighter than the lightning itself!

Vegeta couldn't stare off any longer, yanking him from deep thoughts that occurred in whatever realm they existed. He turned his head as far as his neck would go without snapping it, at the same time using his forearm to cover the binding light. It was so bright that he felt the heat from it's awesome energy. After a second or two the light faded out and Vegeta immediately spun around in horror. He wouldn't have guessed, even in a theoretical proposition during a dream, that this would have been the ultimate fate of their intertwined destiny's.

Goku descended a hundred or so feet, leveling his altitude with that of Vegeta. He wore on his face a look of stubborn, steadfast anger; obviously intent on making Vegeta pay. Vegeta continued staring at his enemy as he dropped to eye level, still halfway twisted around with the forearm he used to block his vision crossing his torso. When goku came to a stop, Vegeta snapped back to coherence, unaware of his display of fright until then.

As he squared himself with kakarot his mind raced for something to say. Drawing a blank he started to chuckle, although he was more uncomfortable than he had ever been in his entire life. He started to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by kakarot after the first peep left his lungs. His voice, which radiated with strength and bravery that his friends had come to love and respect, dominated the area in which it filled.

Goku let Vegeta know that he had made the wrong decision by choosing earth to conquer and destroy. He added that Krillin was his best friend, and killing him meant that Vegeta now would be sent home again as the loser. He offered Vegeta to abandon his way of life, that he would have safety and peace here on earth. Goku told him that he knew only the most ruthless in the universe could truly enjoy that lifestyle. But nobody, apart from a complete fool, could find any enjoyment from it, knowing that at the end of the day they would never be more than somebody else's henchman: a go to man, whose sole purpose for being kept alive was to perform any order that his superior barked at him.

He promised Vegeta that any troubles that tried to follow him to earth would not succeed, adding that none had yet succeeded before Vegeta; including Vegeta, himself. Lastly, he explained how Vegeta stood little chance now that his energy had taken a sizeable dent from fighting prior to goku's ascension. Vegeta's fear left him with those words. He let out a genuine eruption of amused laughter, an obvious answer to kakarot's invitation.

Vegeta informed kakarot that his little amount of used energy would hardly make a difference, something he justified in his head due to kakarot's third class rank. He proceeded to tell kakarot that there was nothing this planet, of all of them, could possibly produce for the mighty Prince Vegeta that could come close to swaying him to even consider an existence on this putrid, worthless pile of rocks that roamed through space. He also threw in that due to his new abilities he would effortlessly become the strongest being in the universe, so the offer of protection was whimsical.

Continuing, he then reversed the offer. He told kakarot of their homeworld, planet Vegeta. He explained to him their race, the saiyans, and their purpose for living. Finishing his explanations, he said that it would be a shame for him to have to kill the only other super saiyan that existed for the past millennium. Pointing to his space ship, he explained how there was more than enough room and amenities for them both, admitting that the travel could get lonesome sometimes. He then finished by telling kakarot that he would put him as second in command, behind only him in stature and rank.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing, he then reversed the offer. He told kakarot of their homeworld, planet Vegeta. He explained to him their race, the saiyans, and their purpose for living. Finishing his explanations, he said that it would be a shame for him to have to kill the only other super saiyan that existed for the past millennium. Pointing to his space ship, he explained how there was more than enough room and amenities for them both, admitting that the travel could get lonesome sometimes. He then finished by telling kakarot that he would put him as second in command, behind only him in stature and rank.

Goku didn't flinch, hardly even listening after Vegeta mocked his pity with a cackle. Once Vegeta stopped talking, he knew it was his turn and came back to the conversation. He told Vegeta that there was nothing he could ever desire more than what this planet had to offer of which he had already received, throwing in that the last thing he would ever do was become cold blooded and wipe out entire races for nothing more than amusement purposes.

Vegeta got angry and barked that he did it for more than that. Had he not complied to orders given him, Frieza would undoubtedly destroy the planet along with all of the saiyans inhabiting it. He started to tell kakarot how soft this existence had made him, and that he wouldn't fit in on planet Vegeta anyways, when goku had had enough.

Goku snapped, yelling at the top of his lungs in rage. He told Vegeta that he was done listening and talking, that it was time to finish this chaos for good. He said he was going to make Vegeta sorry for what he had done, both on earth as well as on other, similar planets. With that, he squared up with his rival saiyan. The last thing he said was whether or not you're ready, it's time to fight.

With that he charged Vegeta at record speeds, intentionally allowing Vegeta to track his movements. Despite the circumstances, goku was not the type to use any unfair advantage he had on his opponents. Vegeta was ready to fight, as is typical with any saiyan. The two closed the gap between them in a fraction of a heartbeat, clashing fists as they met in the middle.

The shock wave from the initial punch was so powerful that it reached Piccolo and tien, who were still unconscious in their craters about four hundred yards below the ensuing battle. As the wave hit the earth, the rim if each of their craters expanded, combining the two so it appeared as if there were one massive impact. Rocks trickled down to the bottoms, waking both Piccolo and tien from their states of forced unconsciousness.

Climbing back to the surface, they became aware of the extent of damage that each had received just minutes ago. Piccolo emerged first, tien just a second or two after. They made eye contact, then simultaneously flopped on their backs. Completely exhausted, they gasped deeply for air. Moments later they remembered what was going on, and started worrying. Using his senses, Piccolo scanned around for goku's life force signature. Almost immediately he held his breath, as the energy he picked up shocked him.

Struggling to his hands and knees he asked tien if he felt the same thing. After a quick second tien replied, both in amazement. They made it up to their feet, Piccolo helping tien since he had erected himself first. They immediately shot their eyes to the heavens, searching the sky as best they could for any trace of either warrior. But they couldn't find anything. They wondered aloud how they were able to sense two energies right in front of them, but could see nothing, as a shockwave rippled their clothing and the flesh on their faces with enough force to kill a normal human being.

Hearing the words out loud instantly gave Piccolo the answer to their question. Turning to tien, he asked if tien recalled the beginning of the fight when goku was single handedly beating Vegeta without even powering up. Tien nodded in response, not averting his eyes from his search. Piccolo then stated that what was happening now was exactly how goku accomplished that. Perplexed as to what that meant, tien shot his eyes over to Piccolo, head still tilted as though he were going to immediately resume his search.

Piccolo continued, explaining that even though their eyes weren't able to physically keep pace with the movements of the two saiyans, the energy they emitted moved at a much faster pace. Because of that, it reached their positions quickly enough to effectively give away the next position of whatever source it came from. Both turned back to the sky, which was still ominously filled with dark storm clouds. Applying the explanation, they were able to catch extremely brief glimpse's of both goku and Vegeta in stride.

Their mouths dropped wide open, as though broken, when they caught first glance of goku. Without breaking his concentration tien asked Piccolo if he saw the color of goku's hair, not sure if he had been imagining it or if it was an optical illusion due to the great speeds they were moving at. He was cut off halfway through his sentence though, as Piccolo answered him with a resounding yes. Overwhelmed with emotions, neither could place exactly what they were feeling in those moments. One thing they were certain of: they were no longer afraid of Vegeta having his way with the people of planet earth.

They clashed for nearly fifteen minutes non stop in that same fashion, seemingly matched evenly on every strike as one's attack would only collide with and negate the others'. Goku was slightly holding back though, unbeknownst to the Prince, whose temper was starting to get the better of him. Goku's plan was to match Vegeta's energy output in hopes that eventually Vegeta would tire, leaving Goku with a leftover reservoir of energy. Then he could destroy Vegeta's ship and leave him with no choice but to remain on earth. He knew it was a dangerous gamble, but not more dangerous than allowing Vegeta to leave only to return with backup. Or even worse, that Frieza charecter he had mentioned earlier.

They broke for a moment, catching their breath. Goku was surprised to find himself breathing just as hard as Vegeta. He almost shrieked in surprise when he focused on the amount of energy each of them was putting out as a baseline, which can usually be used to determine the amount of overall ki an individual has leftover. He gritted his teeth, mind racing for an answer as to how that was possible. Just before that last clash, goku was base lining a sizeable margin over what his opponent had been. Now, they were dead even...

With a cleansing breath, reality embraced goku from Vegeta's laugh echoing around the mountainside. Vegeta had known exactly what was racing through kakarot's head and began to explain. Between breaths, Vegeta told Goku that goku wasn't used to his new form yet, so he wasn't able to accurately control the output of energy with a steady pace. Goku's mouth was slightly agape. Just like the oozaru, he thought to himself. Vegeta laughed again, more deeply this time. He said that was one of the first things you are taught as a child on planet Vegeta, being an essential part of battle. He added that this was typical to expect from any low class wannabe warrior, his eyes narrowing to slits as he delivered the insult.

He wasn't sure if kakarot's ranking had anything to do with it, but he threw that in that for his own amusement as well as to get under kakarot's skin. He thought it worked by the reaction from his saiyan enemy, not knowing that goku was actually cringing because his shot at victory was slowly disappearing right before him. Vegeta laughed sustainably this time, tilting his head back with his hands on his hips. He'd thought for sure that he was going to defeat kakarot once and for all thanks to his childhood and heritage. He had completely forgotten that kakarot had a little trick up his sleeve, in the form of a technique...


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo had become frantic, looking around in all directions. When tien noticed he gave it question, of which the response he couldn't hear due to another forceful gust of air passing by at that exact moment. He was hardly able to make out the last word of Piccolo's message though: "...Krillin?". That's all he needed to hear to understand. His head swiveled around so fast that his neck couldn't refrain from making a crunching pop, which also happened when he turned his head the other direction. He took notice of the relief it gave him, if only for a moment. That moment of clarity brought along with it the courage to voice the obvious; he's dead.

Goku closed his eyes and exhaled. With it, his hair blackened. In his most cocky tone Vegeta chuckled while commenting kakarot for being wise and throwing in the towel, after which he chuckled a tad bit harder while saying he would slightly punish kakarot for thinking he could challenge him. While he was laughing, goku threw up a slight grin, his own head tilting slightly downwards. He was looking at his two friends, who were apparently able to keep pace with the intense battle. He tried to let the memories with them calm his pulse.

Vegeta noticed his smug smile and said even louder than before that he changed his mind, fancying the idea of being the only known legend alive. Goku corrected the angle of his head so that it was it's upright position. Having never moved his eyes he stared straight forward at Vegeta. Goku replied in an even tone that Vegeta should just give up because he could not win. Vegeta slightly glanced over his shoulder at the injured human and namekian. He burst out in sarcastic laughter, adding that they would be to weak to fight a fish to the surface let alone defeat a saiyan.

Goku said, rather sarcastically, that he hoped Vegeta would answer that way. He smiled lightly, followed by a deep breath. Releasing all of his, well everything, he shouted as loud as his voice box permitted him without shredding from the vibrations and pressure. His aura flared bright gold, like dancing golden flames, which surrounded him entirely. His forced out every last bit of ki that was saving itself for a backup survival tool, something the saiyans evolved long ago so that they couldn't literally use all their energy and kill themselves.

Upon finishing he relaxed momentarily, taking a few deep and slow breaths as he did so. With a smirk held up to one side, Vegeta asked if kakarot was done delaying the inevitable. With his heart rate low enough to gain complete control of his muscles, goku closed his eyes gently and clinched his fists. He then flexed and doubled over, resembling a child throwing a fit. He yelled for a moment more and then opened his eyes, screaming out the words Kaio Ken!

Vegeta froze physically and mentally, recalling the technique from their last encounter. He became furious at him self. How could he fail to remember the technique so that he could prepare for it? He snapped from of his thoughts when goku yelled out times four!

Vegeta focused on goku just as the low class saiyan became a red tracer, beaming directly at him. With absolutely no reaction time Vegeta was struck in his chin hard enough to make his eyes roll back for a fraction of a second, his eyes rhythmically turning black and back to yellow with them. Before he realized what was going on, he was struck in the upper back by a knee. Goku zipped around and used the momentum to swivel his heads position, swinging his kick around which smashed Vegeta's nose and eyeballs inwards.

Meanwhile, frieza was talking to his high ranking troops in the section of his ship he designated his personal quarters. He mentioned how much of a pity it was that the namekians were to stubborn when threatened for the Dragon balls, having to be killed to extinction. As they kept orbit above the planet, Frieza took another look at the now desolate planet namek and laughed, shortly joined by his company. He'd ordered it to be kept in tact so that his soldiers could come and search for the dragon balls. He considered it work for slaves and peons, refusing to do the hard dirty work himself.

Instead he would lounge about his craft until they were gathered, at which time he would descend to summon the dragon and claim his immortality. He ordered for his most effective team and search and rescue to be sent there immediately. After being informed of the planet 211 incident and that they were part of the deceased, frieza became irritated and ordered all hands on deck to leave the ship at once until all 7 were round up. He decided, much to his disgust, that he would join the festivities because he was by far the fastest amongst them. With that, the craft slowly descended to the atmosphere, while the crew prepared themselves.

Back on earth Goku continued to dominate Vegeta, but only for a handful of seconds longer. After about a dozen absolutely lethal strikes, the Prince was convinced he'd gotten kakarot's timing down. After one last hit Vegeta made his move, knowing that if he fucked up that kakarot would catch on and speed up the pace. Either that or use full strength and go for the knockout. As goku came in, for what he considered to be the finishing attack, Vegeta stretched out all of his limbs and briefly yelled out.


	9. Chapter 9

Goku was within yards of Vegeta when suddenly the Prince had stopped in his tracks, his aura dancing about him. As goku approached, however, the aura linked itself together and became a sphere that surrounded Vegeta. Goku smashed into to an energy shield, and a fraction of a second later Vegeta screamed louder, which blew the shield apart in every direction with tremendous force. As it was, goku was on low with his ki reservoir, due to the nature of the kaio ken doubling your maximum output for every level added to it's name.

Severely injured, but with a sustainable amount of ki left, Vegeta knew he had little time to set up an attack. This was it, all or nothing. He refused to lose! Without turning around, Vegeta channeled energy into both fists then slammed them together, creating a smoke screen. Immediately thereafter he charged an enormous blast and hurtled it towards Piccolo and tien. The first move was so his targets wouldn't see the attack coming in time. That was the setup move so his following attack would hopefully draw kakarot off of him when he realized the blast would undoubtedly kill his 2 friends and only remaining battle partners.

Vegeta had a battle I.q that runs unparalleled and without match to this very day, and probably for the rest of eternity. His plan worked like a charm. Instantly, goku went zipping off with kaio ken towards the assault, knowing that he would easily make it there in time to deflect the attack. It wasn't until he passed right thru the attack that he realized that it had no mass or volume. Vegeta had launched a decoy, comprised only of the outer layer of a normal attack of its caliber. Stunned, it took goku a second to regain focus and turn back towards Vegeta. As he started to round about from his direction though, a real blast of energy hit him square on the head.

The attack wasn't much, but it was enough to make goku flinch. That caused him to lose control of his muscles and he immediately lost his kaioken transformation. Ontop of that, his energy was so low that his super saiyan abilities had left him. Fatigued and out of ideas goku floated along, legitimately afraid that this was the end; that Vegeta had his victory. Goku shook his head, snapping out of his delirium. On the verge of passing out one becomes lethargic. In that state of mind, the feeling of submission is overwhelming so long as whoever that is experiencing it can go to sleep after they nod in agreement without even understanding.

He spun towards the life signature that was Vegeta's to get a feel for what came next, just in time. Vegeta was charging him with a grin on his face. Vegeta had kakarot, and therefore the planet earth, right where he wanted them. It was inevitable, in Vegeta's mind, that this would be the outcome. He had some of the facts wrong, but he knew. He had only been defeated in a fight once before, and that was at the hands of the person whom Vegeta was about to kill; exacting his revenge with a vengeance. And that's when they landed.

Vegeta came to a complete hault, just feet before he had finished kakarot off. His scouter was beeping intensely, and his pounding head was having none of it. He was about to snatch it off and destroy it, shouting about it's cheap and worthless design, when he realized that it wasn't broken at all. Actually, if it hadn't gone off as it did, he and the rest of earth would have been wiped out in no time.

The scouter showed him 5 seperate power levels, each slightly larger than the previous. Except for the fifth, which was considerably higher than all of them. The prince knew immediately who they were, and chuckled to himself for a moment. His grin faded, and sheer terror replaced it when he realized what that meant. If the ginyu force was here, out of all of the rocks they could have been assigned to, that must have meant that frieza had become impatient with vegeta and sent them after him.

Whenever they were assigned to a planet, there was only on outcome: torture and destruction, in that order. Vegeta knew that in his new transformation, he would have no problem mopping them up. The problem was that his qi reserves were already too low for comfort. On top of that the scouters worn by the ginyu force would undoubtedly have their communicators switched on, relaying any dialogue directly to frieza. If frieza knew that vegeta was a super saiyan, he prince knew that his entire race and planet would be gone before he could do anything about it.

He looked back at kakarot, who had pulled himself to one knee in an attempt to get a view of the power levels that were rapidly approaching. His gaze met vegeta's and both were silent for a second or two, waiting for the other to mention it. Goku broke the silence and said that whoever those belonged to chose an odd time to arrive. Vegeta scoffed, turning back towards the heavens to wait for sight of the space pods.

He had half a mind to kill kakarot right then, and make a bee line for his ship to make an escape. He would never run though, he thought to himself. Especially not from those buffoons that called themselves the ginyu force. His mind scrambled for an answer. He was caught completely off guard by their random apparance. Otherwise he would have no trouble thinking of a make shift plan that would ensure that nothing he had done so far would be compromised.

He sighed, releasing his yellow aura and changing his hair back to it's black state. He did this so that the ginyu's wouldn't rear his power level with their scouters, hoping they alreary hadn't. He reasoned that if they had they would double check once landed and find nothing, blaming a technical malfunction instead of believing the outrageous number that it had shown them. He looked back at kakarot again. This time the younger saiyan was on his feet, one hand covering his brow's from the sun light so he could see.

He wondered aloud who they were and what they wanted, meeting vegeta's glare once again when he was finished. Vegeta was so frustrated at the turn of events that he couldn't help but let out a loud yell in frustration. Goku looked at his allies, who were still where they were minutes before. They were doing as he had, staring at the sky with curiosity marking their faces. Piccolo pointed up, obviously noticing something. Like domino's goku's head snapped in the direction, followed by vegeta's. There they were, 5 smoke streams led by small fireballs that were blazing through the atmosphere. And as soon as he saw the sight, the plan became crystal clear in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The very instant Vegeta caught glimpse of the ginyu force's pods burning through the atmosphere, he realized the obvious solution to his problem. It made him think of the pods being destroyed, killing all occupants, rendering them useless before even getting yhe chance to start. Vegeta thought of the countless times he had been in that same scenario, dropping towards a planet at break neck pace. Each and every time he was just as vulnerable as the ginyu that occupied each pod that was streaming from outer space.

Without hesitation he took flight, heading to cut off the trajectory of the ginyu force's atmospheric entry. His golden aura ablaze, he was making record time. Staring thru his teal eyes, he watched the space pods grow larger and larger. With one last grunt, Vegeta was right where he wanted to be: directly in the path of the ginyu!

Wasting not one second, he squared his shoulders with the incoming fleet and stretched his arms out directly in front of him; fingers up and palms out. The pods were blazing at a tremendous speed, terrifying everybody else who was watching them plummet. But that's because none of them were super saiyans. . . Vegeta timed it remarkably, considering that his qi was now practically on fumes. He let out a roar, simultaneous with a barrage of energy attacks. It would only take 3 of those blast's at most, although 1 was just as likely, to reduce a pod to ashes.

Frieza's space pods were designed to cushion a saiyan's body upon impacting a solid body, being only slightly reinforced on the shell to prevent constant maintenance and repairs. They were not designed with shields, which are necessary to minimize the amount of damage a particular ki blast does. Then an explosion in the distance. He kept firing and, moments later, two more explosions; back to back. He didn't relent. Two dozen blasts, three dozen, four. A fourth explosion, and he thought to himself this is too easy. . .

At that exact point in time, his qi completely gave out on him. He had been so murderously focused on shooting his qi that he completely neglected to keep track of it. The fifth saiyan pod punched thru, just feet away from where Vegeta's last attack penetrated the smoke that was created by the explosions. He would have taken it hard on himself for missing by yards, if it weren't for the pod heading directly for the path he was falling in.

He had collapsed mid air, nearly three miles above the surface. As his consciousness faded he saw the vessel closing the distance, unimaginably fast. He was certain that it was going to kill him but instead he was showered with hypersonic debris, as it had exploded about 100 feet before hitting him. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing the sunset thru the storm clouds, which had begun to dissipate. A yellow star behind the purple mountains, and a peach horizon that faded into a dark rose color, was the backdrop to the two dark clouds, which had split down the middle and seemed to stretch into eternity. Gorgeous, he mumbled to himself. Beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

Frieza had become more than annoyed with Vegeta, for a whole plethora of reasons. The prince had an arrogant mouth, he practically did what he wanted all the time.. the list could go on and on. Then again, it's rather easy to become irritated with people when you are born a spoiled rotten brat. But Frieza cared little about most of the prince's minor offenses, slightly reminding Frieza of himself. After awhile of such smug disrespect and even the nicest of individuals become fed up, though.

What had him by the gizzards this time around was that the boy had neglected to activate the communicator on his scouter during his mission. Anybody in Frieza's army knew that if you wanted Frieza angry with you, all you must do was fail to relay the live battle feed to what he calls his "command and control", which is his personal vessel.

Pushing a button on his advanced scouter, frieza was instantly connected to the onboard communications officer. Requesting the status of the ginyu force, he was not at all prepared for answer that came. His right brow shot up, it's corresponding eye widening, while his left eye began twitching violently. Transed for a minute or so, he finally regained his consciousness and took control over his thoughts again, allowing him to forcibly control his emotions.

Frieza regained his composure, although taking a noticeable amount of effort, demanding a detailed briefing (all known information) and sit rep (situation report). The officer replied by recounting the sequence of interactions listed in the corresponding file labeled "Earth's Destruction ; Ginyu Force".

First was Frieza's command to send them there, of which Frieza recalled giving not long prior to the present. Next, the soldier read off of the screen a default message that was programmed into every scouter. It was a simple message, meaning the party who sent it was within range to physically view the planet that their mission entitled. Continuing, he told Frieza that the last transaction listed was that of all 5 space pods' destruction, in the order and time frame it happened.

Frieza sat in his levitating throne for a moment in silence, tongue-ing the backs of his teeth while in thought. Telling his officer good work Frieza pushed a button, ending the live feed. He knew immediately that the manner of destruction that the space pod's encountered would be astronomically hard to reproduce, unless intelligently planned and executed. Much like the ginyu force had been, according to the report. It stated that the pod's were not opened since last departure, and onboard vital monitors read healthy life forces in each vessel until the signal abruptly cut off.

Frieza wanted to make vegeta learn for his insolence, and didn't think that making Vegeta watch as his home planet was disintegrated would quite suffice. For his grand scheme, frieza was going to use king vegeta as a public spectacle; for all to see and know. He would proceed by torturing the saiyan king until his demise, at which point frieza would destroy the whole planet. He would force vegeta to watch - that should learn him!

Frieza slightly hesitated in deciding whether to finish the job on earth, or to head to planet Vegeta first and fulfill his fulfill his previous agenda. With the thought that Vegeta had to go home sometime, frieza ordered their course be plotted for planet vegeta. If only he knew how appropriate his indecision on the subject was, being one of the last orders the tyrannical frost demon would ever give.

Vegeta awoke and in an instant was on the balls of his feet, his hands radiating the heat due to having a light blue glow from the ki enveloping them. He had awoken to a smell, one he was not particularly familiar with. He knew enough of it, however, to know that it was human; having briefly acquired the scent during his first visit to earth. Before he was even awake his brain had activated his primordial survival instincts, which run more deeply thru a saiyan than one wishes to comment on; considering the reader's expected prior knowledge of saiyan mannerisms...

Eyes wide, his pupils darted to and fro. With the realization that he was alone came the immense pain, which came about due to the damage he had received from his battle with kakarot. He doubled over in pain, one hand lightly straddling his gut while the other stretched out to keep his head from kareening off of the floor. His entire body, down to the very essence of his soul, throbbed in agony. Even while resting, his muscles screamed violently in pain as though he were continuously forcing them to work.

Unable to overpower the overwhelming sensory overload that his nerve endings relayed to his brain, Vegeta collapsed on the spot. He was a resilient one, prince Vegeta. He fought to the last bit of strength and his face turned purple before Vegeta realized he had no choice but to comply. His hand, which was slightly extended to absorb the brunt of the fall, did very little good. He collapsed, first to his knees, then fell forward onto his face and forehead; making a deep thumping sound that echoed off the walls and vibrated into the surrounding rooms.

But his mind, although young, was hardly to be called that of a child's. It had been trained, since the day he took his first step, fit to be prince and one day King of his mighty people. Which is exactly why, through all of his confusion and injuries, he was able to remember that Frieza had sent the ginyu force after him, obviously to kill him.

His mind raced through thoughts faster than light travels through a vacuum. He knew the layout of a saiyan space pod, having used them multiple dozens of times. He also knew that Frieza ran a very tight shift, meaning he keeps everything in order and running smoothly. The deaths of the ginyu force, frieza's strongest group of soldiers, would no doubt be quick news to Frieza.

Vegeta had no idea how long he was unconscious for. He would have used his sore muscles for a time reference, but he was so used to those damned healing chambers. None of that mattered now though, because Vegeta had his thoughts locked on figuring out a way to get to his ship. No, he was absolutely determined! He was not going to let Frieza, the frost demon that practically enslaved his people, destroy his planet and end his species of proud warriors!

The prince didn't know he'd had it in him, but before he was aware of his surroundings again he was on both feet. Half stumbling at first from the drugs still in his system, prince Vegeta strode right through the wooden door that led out of the room. He wasn't sure if walking was pumping the drugs through his system, or if it was the adrenaline; whatever it was, he didn't feel hardly an ounce of pain as he made his way to the end of the hall. He would have been flying but he was well aware that that could be very dangerous. If his qi were to fail like that in mid flight, he could very well die upon impact. And a dead Prince can't help anybody, regardless if he was a super saiyan or not.

Vegeta had only one option that he was immediately aware of, and he was going to exploit that option to it's very limits. Although the vast majority of saiyans are borderline idiot at best, each and every one possessed the resourcefulness of MacGyver when they put their full attention to it. That was truly one of the saiyans most deadly weapons, although few ever got to know them well enough to notice it. But Frieza had, and Vegeta was going to let nothing stand between him and stopping that clown Frieza.

He turned the corner blindly, not really caring where he ended up. The first door or window going outside that he came to he was going to smash right through. He had a feeling that once his enemies, who obviously had saved him for whatever purpose, felt his energy as they claimed they could, would be all over him. And prince Vegeta knew, as much as he wanted to kill them, he had no choice but to try and bargain with them. He would plead with them, but never could his pride let him beg. Especially not to a bunch of weaklings like those that dwell on this miserable rock! he thought, turning another corner.

He came to a set of stairs and descended, gripping the guard rail tightly because he was still slightly woozy from the medications. Any other saiyan would have no trouble balancing, having never lost their tail... their pride. Vegeta's hand clinched and pinched the guard rail, making a shrieking echo through the building as it did. He let go and took the whole staircase in one jump. Fuck that! he thought, I'm gonna go kill that fucking bastard, frieza, even if I have to destroy this God forsaken planet and fly there myself!

His pace quickened, still bounding the over each flight of steps one by one. He cursed at the amount of them, then realized he was lucky he hadn't came to a window first over to plow through it blindly and plummet to his demise. But Vegeta didn't belIeve in luck. No, he believed only two philosophies: The strong and talented survive, and fate has a specific destiny carved out for each of us. And now, more than ever before in young prince Vegeta's life, did he feel his destiny calling him.


	12. Chapter 12

Since he could remember, literally one of his first memories, his father, king Vegeta, had told the young prince that his destiny was to be the greatest saiyan of any generation. Vegeta never questioned it, just like he never questioned anything his father told him. He'd tried as hard as he could, some years back, to think of a single lie that he ever heard come out of his father's mouth. Long and hard, for hours. And he could not think of a single one. Not to this day.

The lethargic, but frantic, prince was concentrating; accumulating as much energy as he dared without risking another black out. His energy slowly accumulated, warming his aches and pains as it did so. When he was sure it was high enough to be seen by a scouter, let alone felt by a person, he let it plateau. A moment later and he jumped down another flight of stairs. Rounding the guard rail to jump down yet another flight of stairs, Vegeta stopped. He had finally reached the bottom, sarcasm filling his mental note that it only took a decade.

He stepped into what he presumed was a lobby, and immediately made a bee line for the front door. About mid way there it swung open, causing Vegeta's forearm to instinctively block the sunlight that flooded in. He got angry, not used to being on the brunt end of such blatant disrespect. As he opened his mouth in protest, but stopped; walking and what he was about to say. Standing in the door frame was none other than kakarot.

Vegeta couldn't see him per se, but he saw the silhouette. That unmistakable hair casted it's shadow which ended right at Vegeta's toes, making him chuckle at the irony. Eyes squinted he looked up at his rival, slightly grinning. Even nature knew the rightful order of things, putting your shadow at my feet, he said aloud. Goku stepped in and let the door automatically close, relieving the strain on Vegeta's eyes.

Goku replied, ignoring Vegeta's comment, asking where he planned on going. Vegeta took note that the younger saiyan was in perfect shape. Not a scratch or bruise, no limp, nothing. He was in perfect health. Not only did he show no signs of recently being dead, he was alert and perky. Vegeta started to fear the worst, thinking maybe he had been out too long. He answered that he was going home, quickly following with how long he'd been asleep for.

Goku, being as gullable and relaxed as ever, scratched the back of his head while asking Vegeta if he really lived on earth. I thought you wanted to destroy it though, he said. Vegeta clinched his teeth, realizing that kakarot acquired the average saiyan iq. Vegeta's response roared as it vibrated the surrounding furniture, making goku jump. Look you buffoon, he snarled, frieza is going to my home planet..., OUR home planet, as we speak to blow it up and spread the rubble throughout the galaxy, and i may be the only person alive that can stop him!

He paused momentarily in between his rushed sentences, realizing what he just said was wrong. It turns it that who he said that to was the only other being he knew of on existence that would stand a chance against the demonic tyrant. His temper almost escaped him at the remembrance of kakarot's transformation. He fought it off, knowing this was the worst time to be wasting any. He said, Look, you're going to cooperate with me and give me my ship back or I'll kill all of us, including myself. I could not live with myself if I let that clown destroy my home.

He lied, playing on goku's civility. Truth be told, he couldn't care less what happened to the rest of the saiyans. He wanted his father to remain alive. The young prince, too, regarded his father in the same respect as most on planet Vegeta did. He was powerful, and his sheer presence alone demanded the attention of any around him. Above that though, Vegeta admired his intellect. He still had much to learn from his father, he knew. Which was his sole purpose for going to save his homeworld. At least, that's how he justified it to himself. Vegeta's pride would never allow him to admit that he cared for his father or anybody else.

Goku had a serious look on his face, as serious as he wore during their previous battles. He was studying Vegeta, analyzing his demeanor for any hint of untruth. Vegeta was a great liar, among the best, thanks to Frieza. But not even he could fool goku, granted goku was as serious and tentative as he currently was. Goku was satisfied with the response, at least the first part, which over ruled the lie. Goku knew it was just a desperate attempt for the prince to get what he wanted, but he felt sorry that the obviously proud warrior in front of him was so distraught that he even attempted the lie.

Still, goku was hesitant, Vegeta's vow still ringing in his ears crisply. He said to Vegeta that he was sorry, but he couldn't trust the him to not return with back up and fulfill that vow. Again, Vegeta wasn't used to the answer, and again, he became frustrated. His voice got even louder, filling with as much bass that his young vocal cords would support. YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME? he shouted, the large veins in his neck and forehead bulging out intensely. AS IF I WOULD NEED ANY OF THOSE PATHETIC WEAKLINGS TO DEFEAT SUCH A GROUP OF COWARDS! he spat.

Goku didn't flinch, obviously not intimidated by the words. Nor did his face show any resolve. It remained like stone, an obvious gesture that his mind was steadfast. Vegeta took a few breaths and allowed his heart to slow. The drugs were wearing off, as Vegeta felt the pains begin to creep back into his body. Wincing, he knew he had no choice but to make an unrefutable offer, one he would probably regret later. That's when she walked thru the front door.

Having not noticed Vegeta standing in their presence, young bulma addressed Goku saying that she was going to check on Vegeta and change his bandages before making them all dinner. Still finishing her sentence, Bulma strode in the direction of Vegeta. Vegeta was in awe, both at her willingness to be so friendly and caring to him, as well as her striking beauty. Bulma's head was still swiveling straight, and Vegeta's was lost in la la land. She caught glimpse of him a moment too late, just as their head's collided.

Bulma yelled as she receded, rubbing at her forehead to check for blood or swelling. Someone could've been seriously hurt! You need to watch where you're going you big jerk! she yelled, still focusing on her hand to make sure it was void of blood. Do you know who i.. she paused, finally looking up from her palms. Though her vision was slightly blurry from the residual tears from the collision, she saw the outline of Vegeta's hair. Her face went from beat red in frustration, to violet, then deep blue and finally pale; all in about 2 seconds.

She launched herself with a jump while she screeched in terror, nearly landing on goku's head. Trembling about while clutching to the back of goku's gi, she was barely able to speak thru her trembling jaw muscles. But how are you awake? I have you enough tranquilizer to kill the entire red army! she said sheepishly as she peered from behind goku's shoulder. Your human drugs are worthless on me, woman. he lied, holding back the pain that was more and more shooting through his body.

Look, the Prince continued with a deep sigh, every second that ticks my home world could be being destroyed by the very man that sent me here to do this! So unless you want me to stay here, live here forever, then i suggest that you give my ship back to me at once. I have given you my word that i won't return, and if I do, it will be to acquire kakarot there and take out beef elsewhere. I am a prince of the most proud people in the cosmos. If my word counts for nothing then I am nothing.

He began to feel desperate, and not the type that makes you frustrated. He almost... He felt tears almost forming in his eyes. He clinched his fists, trying to hold them back. Goku saw this and thought Vegeta was about to explode. He told Bulma to go outside because Vegeta might get out of hand. Bulma? he asked again. He spun in one direction, but she wasn't there. Confused, goku continued spinning in the same direction. When he had completed a full rotation, he saw Bulma advancing towards Vegeta!

Bulma! Goku yelled as he started to go for her. He would have stopped her, had he not seen her hand behind her, which told him she had this. He stopped half stride, trying to process what to do. Almost as soon as he stopped, goku clinched his jaw and squeezed his fists, raising his eyes to track every movement they both made. Anybody else and goku would not have allowed the interaction. But he had known Bulma for a couple years now, and she was by far the smartest person he had ever met. If anybody alive could handle this, it was the brilliant, blue haired businesswoman.

Vegeta was staring blankly at his feet when Bulma reached him. Slowly she reached up and touched a bandage on his forehead, expecting him to flinch in pain. Instead, Vegeta acted like he hadn't noticed her approach. She continued to unwrap his dressings until he had no more. She looked into his eyes, at which point the prince came to his senses and returned the look. For a good moment they seemed to be lost in each other's stare. Finally, Bulma broke to silence. She leaned in to him so quickly and with such force that even a super saiyan would have been hard pressed to stop her.

Vegeta was stunned, having never been hugged before. She tightened her grip, burying her face in his shoulder. Vegeta looked at goku, who was as shocked as the prince, with a look that read "help me, you coward!". When Vegeta was about to yank her from him, although he craved the embrace to endure, she let go and stepped back. Whirling around she met goku's eyes, her face set in stone. I'm giving it back to him, goku. she said immediately, in a calm and level tone that goku wasn't accustomed to hearing from the spunky young woman.

To everybody's surprise, even his own, goku nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted the words spoken by vegeta. And, apparently, Bulma had too. Both were exceptional when it came to gauging their intuition, and they trusted what it was telling them. With that, Bulma went into a nearby room and emerged a few seconds later with a small bag and rectangular container. Vegeta followed them when goku beckoned to go outside.

About 20 yards in front of the compound, Bulma withdrew a capsule from the container and threw it. Vegeta's ship appeared, much to his astonishment. He walked onto the loading ramp and swiveled around, stopping goku and Bulma on the grass. He thanked them, and swore to keep his vow. Under his breath he added in if i survive at all, that is.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma spun back towards Vegeta, curious as to what he meant, but the prince had already made a bee line for his ship. Bulma wasn't sure what it was about the young teenager that forced her to give him her undying trust. After all, that was the same person who had come to earth twice for no reason other than to kill her friends before destroying the whole planet. Nevertheless, she did trust him. For some unspoken reason, she felt like she would trust him with her life...

Vegeta reached his ship and extended a hand to a small touch pad beside the loading ramp. After a pushing a series of buttons in sequence, there was a loud hissing noise accompanied by a gust of air escaping the now opening ramp. He stepped back, just clear of being crushed, before pivoting around on his heel like a soldier doing about face. He thanked them both, although it was choked out because that wasn't necessarily one of his strong points.

He made direct eye contact with Bulma for a few seconds, his hardened features instantly softening until he looked.. like a normal person. At first she was frightened, flinching slightly while using one arm to blindly feel for something behind her. Then she realized the look on his face and in his eyes. It was not one she could outright put her finger on, but she had seen it on multiple occasions in her life. Any feelings of terror she was harboring instantly vanished, replaced by a deep throbbing in her heart. She wasn't sure why, but she felt unimaginably bad for this lone child, this warrior who had obviously been mistreated and exploited his entire life. And in true Briefs fashion, she would be damned if God himself was going to keep her from helping this poor soul!

Vegeta wasn't sure what to say. The pain killers did little to help ever since Bulma took off his bandages, which he thought odd but didn't question. Plus, the prince had never had anybody do any thing near as nice to him in his life. To top it off, although you could never get him to admit it for anything, the receiving party was this beautiful, blue eyed voluptuous young woman that gave him this stare which made his knees weak.

After a few seconds Vegeta cleared his throat, which was rather sickening to the other two when a large chunk of phlegm launched from his throat without his control. Looking at her, he stated in a low nervous tone that he would only return alone, for kakarot, and that earth would be out of it regardless of the answer. Any lingering doubts that Bulma had were, with that simple statement, completely disintegrated.

Goku remained unconvinced, until Vegeta cracked a wicked grin and swivels his cranium until eye contact was established. Vegeta told Goku that he'd better be ready for a one on one match next time, because he would not be bested with fair odds against a third class warrior, super saiyan or no super saiyan. Before spinning to go, Vegeta stopped and asked (again) how long he had been out for. Immediately after, goku shouted oh yeah, which made Vegeta wince causing him pain that visibly appeared on his features.

He started looking at goku again, in protest, but was surprised when his hand instantly was instinctively rising up to catch something. Vegeta snagged the object, shot a glare of daggers at goku, then without moving his head, dropped his attention to the small green object in his palm. Goku told him that they had all been unconscious for a day before Bulma went and found them. He then explained to him senzu beans, and Vegeta gave an honest, whole hearted laugh in response until he started coughing up more phlegm.

Goku gave him a look that showed he was genuinely confused. Vegeta noticed and when he finished, he said in a firm tone that he was not the stupid type, right before throwing the bean back at Goku. He added that even if it was real, he would never stoop to such drastic measures of a weak individual. Goku blinked, not quite used to the foolishness from the sheer volume of Vegeta's pride. Vegeta then spun about and quickly proceeded up the ramp.

When he was about halfway up the ramp, Goku asked Vegeta if he could help. Bulma shouted instantly what, are you crazy. Vegeta didn't miss a beat though, and keeping stride he said very firmly: no. Ignoring Bulma, goku began a rebuttal with obvious content, but was shot down just as quickly as he started. There were many things he could have said, but his mind was one tracked and determined like only his could be.

Once he had cleared the ramp, Vegeta kept striding thru his ship and without looking back, gave an audible command for the door to close. As it was nearly closed shut, goku threw the sensu bean through the slit. It bounced, tumbled and slid, stopping inches from Vegeta's feet. He was genuinely surprised by the sound, although he knew what it was the instant he heard it. With a grin on his face, he gave the command for departure and the ship started to rumble as the thrusters prepared themselves. Kakarot, he thought, you kind hearted fool.

Shortly after his departure, Vegeta decided he was going to eat half of the bean. Not because he trusted goku, of course. He figured they did save his life, when rightfully they should have ended it. And ontop of that, they bandaged his wounds. All things considered, he was certain it wasn't poison. Furthermore, his intuition, not to mention his whole body, was screaming for him to eat it; partly from his hunger, but mostly because of his battle wounds. Instantly he jolted upright, completely healed and reinvigorated. Well I'll be fucking damned, he thought.

The prince was considering resting until he was fully healed, which would undoubtedly take the whole trip. But now that he was feeling tip top again, with his arrogance and inflated ego to match, he headed straight for the training chamber. He had heard Frieza mention the legend of the super saiyan on a handful of occasions, enough to know that the frost demon held a measurable amount of fear of it. He also knew that his newfound abilities went far beyond anything he had every seen Frieza put forth.

But that simply wasn't adequate for the Young Prince of saiyans. There were too many unknowns for him to bet on. How strong is a super saiyan supposed to be? _Is a child super saiyan in child form as powerful as an adult? Exactly how strong was Frieza, anyways?_ And, most importantly, _Did frieza even have anything to fear of a super saiyan?_ It had been three millennium since the legend had began, so there was nothing more than words to explain the potential of an ascended saiyan. Even then, he had nothing to compare it to, with not knowing frieza's limits and all. Vegeta was certain of one fact, though. He was damn sure going to find out!

Frieza had been on his way towards planet Vegeta, at a leisurely pace, after he had established contact and been informed that the prince was still M.I.A. Frieza had no intentions of landing for any longer than was necessary. He found that the saiyans literally had nothing he wanted, besides their labor. He was nearing the saiyan's star system when he changed his mind, and they set full course for the small planet.

The idea crossed frieza's mind to set the prince up, using his own race against him. He knew they would resist, even past the threatening. Obviously, frieza cared nothing about putting on a little display, for "encouragement". Actually, that's untrue. He did care for it, quite a bit more than he expected to. He always loved the thrill of threatening to destroy something, which never ended with anything other than fulfillment. Yes, Vegeta would learn his lesson for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

Vegeta awoke from a short, yet very deep sleep. He spent the last half of his voyage that way, the first half comprised of 100% pure training. His body was hating him wickedly, a rather alien feeling to his young and still fragile body. The young prince acquired his location via audible inquiry to the ship's computer. Vegeta tensed at the answer he received. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and tried popping his ears before repeating the question. When he got the same answer, he immediately commanded the ship be stopped dead in it's tracks.

Vegeta reached under his pillow, feeling for the last half of the sensu bean that he had. His features showed disgust mixed with fear when his fingers felt nothing but granules inside his pillow case. He felt his qi starting to rise, but the ever aware prince knew better than to let his anger get the best of him now, of all times.

In four seconds he had removed the pillow, dumped the pillow case onto his bed, audibly initiated a vector sweep (which is basically long ranged space radar), changed his armor, and swiped the remaining senzu bean crumbs into his palm. In another two seconds, Vegeta had swallowed the crumbs with a medium sized glass of water. Before the senzu beans had time to kick in, the prince had himself a plate of, whatever the fuck that was. The beans hit him while he was halfway done devouring his meal and almost simultaneous with that, the computer confirmed what he didn't want to believe but had already convinced himself of.

Indeed, Frieza's ship was orbiting his planet. Vegeta was ecstatic that he made it in time, despite Frieza's whereabouts. With that huge weight of despair and suspense off of his chest, prince Vegeta was relaxed in just moments thanks to the beautiful sight of home. He suddenly felt a solid steel resolve overtake him in his entirety. He gently commanded the route, as well as angle and degree of entry, to the computer while he went over the plan once more in his head. Nobody in the universe could have been prepared for what awaited him, however...

Well aware of frieza's reason for being present, the young prince targeted the most populated area for his landing, so as not to be suspicious. Fortunately for him, his ship was a complete mystery to everyone who took notice since it was his first time landing at home with it. Vegeta was astonished when he was able to exit his ship without being noticed. It was only when he capsulized it that he was spotted by his fellow saiyans.

He was expecting a warm welcome, as usual, but he was struck speechless at the civilians' reception. Within an instant, Vegeta had been cheered at, hoisted above however many saiyans could squeeze beneath him and carried off towards the king's quarters; all the while chanting "Long live the mighty Prince Vegeta!". He was no fool, and before they even had him suspended on their shoulders, he was aware that trickery was afoot. Again, the prince did what he must so as to not tip them off, which could seriously blow up in his face.

Yet despite the danger, despite the odds and despite what was on the line, Prince Vegeta wore a genuine grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. It wasn't because he knew what was going on, for the most part, although it could have been. It wasn't because he loved the challenge of such a fight, though it very well could have been. It wasn't even because he had a super saiyan secret tha Thet was going to change history (not tip mention the battle); although that was an underlying tone to his current feeling.

But even that thought was clear to the back of Vegeta's mind. Vegeta was relishing in the fact that this, no matter what anybody said, superstitious or not; This was his destiny, and he was loving every little moment of it. He was in such a transed state of euphoria that he had only came to his senses again as his fellow saiyans lowered him and his heels made contact with solid ground.

The young prince warily eyed the saiyans, who now stood around him in an almost occultic, ritualistic fashion. Indeed, Vegeta was one of the deadliest saiyans to EVER prowl the universe, part due to his uncanny wits, part from his special training as a child, but mostly it came from his bloodline. Regardless, he still had absolutely no idea what he was up against, not counting the saiyans surrounding him which the prince had taken to be his warm up. He looked at them one by one, mentally etching each face into his memory for future reference. He hardly considered those around him to be comrades anymore, having had betrayed him with such treatury at Frieza's slightest whim.

He was mere moments, no ..., he was half a heartbeat away from acquiring his first kill amongst them, fully aware of the bloodbath that was to follow. Suddenly, quite literally to his shock, he was receiving a message they a means of communication that he had only heard about thru legends. Inside of his thoughts, in the fortitude that was prince Vegeta, a voice told him that this exact moment was not the time to go ape shit (pun intended, why the hell not? :-).

If Vegeta had done so at that time, the voice continued, then those around him would pile ontop of him. That would have rendered him unable to do anything, forcing him to either suffocate or transform. By the time he had done the latter, Frieza would be upon him and become afraid, undoubtedly destroying the planet with the flick of a wrist (or finger).

Vegeta couldn't stave off showing his distinct surprise and shock at what he was being informed of. As if that situation weren't already enough for such young person to be in, warrior or no warrior; he also was now forced to deal with an intruding sum of thoughts that he was positive were not his own, and it was driving him mad. The voice was telling him to do things that went against what his instinct and intuition were telling him, and Vegeta had learned to become in tune with those feelings throughout his life. Afterall, when alone on the field of battle and every body on the planet wants nothing but your death, it's a natural instinct to learn your feelings very rapidly.

Aside from his feelings, prince Vegeta wasn't about to be ordered to do anything, by anybody. Not even Frieza, not anymore. With out hesitating another moment, Vegeta began to slowly accumulate his qi, until finally his aura was dancing around him in a brilliantly violent fashion. In the crowd, Vegeta heard a handful of scouters beeping at his energy, which was still rising. His smirk steepened until it became a full blown grin across his face. The crowd began buzzing with chatter, everybody obviously in amazement at the prince's newfound power.

Unable to resist the temptation, Vegeta gave a forced grunt and released a sizeable surge of energy. Instantly there were sounds of small explosions throughout the crowd, as those who were wearing scouters suddenly felt a burning sensation from one ear to the corresponding eye. That was followed by a handful of saiyans cussing loudly followed by more buzzing, which acted like fuel for price Vegeta's fiery qi. The voice in his head started in again, trying to warn him against his defiance, only to be cut off by vegeta almost immediately.

But Vegeta, too, was cut off before he could even bark in retaliation to his "private message". A cold chill ran down Vegeta's spine at the sound of Frieza's voice, making him totally forget about his overlying thoughts of living out his ultimate fate; his destiny. Vegeta spun around to make eye contact with the frost demon, who had for so long been the catalyst of young Vegeta's nightmares. Doing an about face, Vegeta spun until his unwavering eyes laid directly on Frieza's. The instant he did so, though, he was caught off guard by what he saw, nearly knocking him off his feet from taking the wind from his lungs.

Vegeta had no choice but to express his fears on his face, although since the day of his birth he had been taught and trained specifically for avoiding such a weak display. Nothing else, not one other thing in all of history, would have earned such a powerful display of emotions from Vegeta. There, roughly twenty feet from Vegeta, standing up on the Throne of the Saiyan's, stood Frieza. And dangling from his tail, roughly three feet off the ground, hung Vegeta's father. Battered and severely bruised, king Vegeta hung motionless in the light breeze that was astir.

The first thing that struck young the prince's thoughts was the remembrance of his dream, or nightmare rather. At the speed of thought he recalled the whole thing in vivid detail. Frieza's sedistic laugh echoed through the large room, bringing Vegeta out of his horror with teeth grinding. The look on his father's face gave the prince a feeling of rage, no, of malice, no no no. Prince Vegeta felt a raging malice, that blended in beautifully with the deepest level of hatred in the existence of creation. There is no doubt about it: if he hadn't already become a legend, he would have ascended right then and there for the first time.

Vegeta blacked out, probably from an adrenaline overdose brought on by the fire that burned in his core. Luckily i was there and witnessed the whole event, and can now spread the tale; the tale that would one day be a legend. Instantly after the look of despair was overwritten by one of a murderous, godless hatred; a lethal gust of turbulence shook the entire structure, sending all but Frieza and the king skidding across the floors and careening into the walls. At the center of the intimidating indoor storm stood Prince Vegeta, arched over backwards and roaring a deafening bellow from his soul.

Frieza was still, and stiff as a board, petrified as well as curious at the dramatic display. Being unable to sense energy levels without equipment, Frieza could not feel Vegeta's power as it exploded. He was unaware of the true strength that was brewing right in front of him. Countless times before, Frieza had given his opponent the satisfaction of one last power up before killing them. Nine times out of ten, they were superficial though, and Frieza continued torturing them until their demise. Never before had it Been so dramatic, he noted.

The smoke settled, but the dust was still thick in the air. Prince Vegeta was aglow, likened to that of a star. All around him were ambient noises from those who were caught off guard by his display, as they regained their sense's and bearings. But everything else, save Frieza and his father, were now occupying as much of Vegeta's attention as they could from across the entire universe; they were virtually non existent.

Being in the eye of the storm, one's perspective takes a position so that they are not blinded from their own transformation; running exactly parallel with the light emissions, instead of at any slight variation in degrees of their perspective vision. Vegeta had already contemplated using the tactical advantage for the benefit of a sneak attack, but decided against it. Surely, any other situation would have led to a different conclusion. The decisive factor for his choice was simple: his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Vegeta awoke from a short, yet very deep sleep. He spent the last half of his voyage that way, the first half comprised of 100% pure training. His body was hating him wickedly, a rather alien feeling to his young and still fragile body. The young prince acquired his location via audible inquiry to the ship's computer. Vegeta tensed at the answer he received. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and tried popping his ears before repeating the question. When he got the same answer, he immediately commanded the ship be stopped dead in it's tracks.

Vegeta reached under his pillow, feeling for the last half of the sensu bean that he had. His features showed disgust mixed with fear when his fingers felt nothing but granules inside his pillow case. He felt his qi starting to rise, but the ever aware prince knew better than to let his anger get the best of him now, of all times.

In four seconds he had removed the pillow, dumped the pillow case onto his bed, audibly initiated a vector sweep (which is basically long ranged space radar), changed his armor, and swiped the remaining senzu bean crumbs into his palm. In another two seconds, Vegeta had swallowed the crumbs with a medium sized glass of water. Before the senzu beans had time to kick in, the prince had himself a plate of, whatever the fuck that was. The beans hit him while he was halfway done devouring his meal and almost simultaneous with that, the computer confirmed what he didn't want to believe but had already convinced himself of.

Indeed, Frieza's ship was orbiting his planet. Vegeta was ecstatic that he made it in time, despite Frieza's whereabouts. With that huge weight of despair and suspense off of his chest, prince Vegeta was relaxed in just moments thanks to the beautiful sight of home. He suddenly felt a solid steel resolve overtake him in his entirety. He gently commanded the route, as well as angle and degree of entry, to the computer while he went over the plan once more in his head. Nobody in the universe could have been prepared for what awaited him, however...

Well aware of frieza's reason for being present, the young prince targeted the most populated area for his landing, so as not to be suspicious. Fortunately for him, his ship was a complete mystery to everyone who took notice since it was his first time landing at home with it. Vegeta was astonished when he was able to exit his ship without being noticed. It was only when he capsulized it that he was spotted by his fellow saiyans.

He was expecting a warm welcome, as usual, but he was struck speechless at the civilians' reception. Within an instant, Vegeta had been cheered at, hoisted above however many saiyans could squeeze beneath him and carried off towards the king's quarters; all the while chanting "Long live the mighty Prince Vegeta!". He was no fool, and before they even had him suspended on their shoulders, he was aware that trickery was afoot. Again, the prince did what he must so as to not tip them off, which could seriously blow up in his face.

Yet despite the danger, despite the odds and despite what was on the line, Prince Vegeta wore a genuine grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. It wasn't because he knew what was going on, for the most part, although it could have been. It wasn't because he loved the challenge of such a fight, though it very well could have been. It wasn't even because he had a super saiyan secret tha Thet was going to change history (not tip mention the battle); although that was an underlying tone to his current feeling.

But even that thought was clear to the back of Vegeta's mind. Vegeta was relishing in the fact that this, no matter what anybody said, superstitious or not; This was his destiny, and he was loving every little moment of it. He was in such a transed state of euphoria that he had only came to his senses again as his fellow saiyans lowered him and his heels made contact with solid ground.

The young prince warily eyed the saiyans, who now stood around him in an almost occultic, ritualistic fashion. Indeed, Vegeta was one of the deadliest saiyans to EVER prowl the universe, part due to his uncanny wits, part from his special training as a child, but mostly it came from his bloodline. Regardless, he still had absolutely no idea what he was up against, not counting the saiyans surrounding him which the prince had taken to be his warm up. He looked at them one by one, mentally etching each face into his memory for future reference. He hardly considered those around him to be comrades anymore, having had betrayed him with such treatury at Frieza's slightest whim.

He was mere moments, no ..., he was half a heartbeat away from acquiring his first kill amongst them, fully aware of the bloodbath that was to follow. Suddenly, quite literally to his shock, he was receiving a message they a means of communication that he had only heard about thru legends. Inside of his thoughts, in the fortitude that was prince Vegeta, a voice told him that this exact moment was not the time to go ape shit (pun intended, why the hell not? :-).

If Vegeta had done so at that time, the voice continued, then those around him would pile ontop of him. That would have rendered him unable to do anything, forcing him to either suffocate or transform. By the time he had done the latter, Frieza would be upon him and become afraid, undoubtedly destroying the planet with the flick of a wrist (or finger).

Vegeta couldn't stave off showing his distinct surprise and shock at what he was being informed of. As if that situation weren't already enough for such young person to be in, warrior or no warrior; he also was now forced to deal with an intruding sum of thoughts that he was positive were not his own, and it was driving him mad. The voice was telling him to do things that went against what his instinct and intuition were telling him, and Vegeta had learned to become in tune with those feelings throughout his life. Afterall, when alone on the field of battle and every body on the planet wants nothing but your death, it's a natural instinct to learn your feelings very rapidly.

Aside from his feelings, prince Vegeta wasn't about to be ordered to do anything, by anybody. Not even Frieza, not anymore. With out hesitating another moment, Vegeta began to slowly accumulate his qi, until finally his aura was dancing around him in a brilliantly violent fashion. In the crowd, Vegeta heard a handful of scouters beeping at his energy, which was still rising. His smirk steepened until it became a full blown grin across his face. The crowd began buzzing with chatter, everybody obviously in amazement at the prince's newfound power.

Unable to resist the temptation, Vegeta gave a forced grunt and released a sizeable surge of energy. Instantly there were sounds of small explosions throughout the crowd, as those who were wearing scouters suddenly felt a burning sensation from one ear to the corresponding eye. That was followed by a handful of saiyans cussing loudly followed by more buzzing, which acted like fuel for price Vegeta's fiery qi. The voice in his head started in again, trying to warn him against his defiance, only to be cut off by vegeta almost immediately.

But Vegeta, too, was cut off before he could even bark in retaliation to his "private message". A cold chill ran down Vegeta's spine at the sound of Frieza's voice, making him totally forget about his overlying thoughts of living out his ultimate fate; his destiny. Vegeta spun around to make eye contact with the frost demon, who had for so long been the catalyst of young Vegeta's nightmares. Doing an about face, Vegeta spun until his unwavering eyes laid directly on Frieza's. The instant he did so, though, he was caught off guard by what he saw, nearly knocking him off his feet from taking the wind from his lungs.

Vegeta had no choice but to express his fears on his face, although since the day of his birth he had been taught and trained specifically for avoiding such a weak display. Nothing else, not one other thing in all of history, would have earned such a powerful display of emotions from Vegeta. There, roughly twenty feet from Vegeta, standing up on the Throne of the Saiyan's, stood Frieza. And dangling from his tail, roughly three feet off the ground, hung Vegeta's father. Battered and severely bruised, king Vegeta hung motionless in the light breeze that was astir.

The first thing that struck young the prince's thoughts was the remembrance of his dream, or nightmare rather. At the speed of thought he recalled the whole thing in vivid detail. Frieza's sedistic laugh echoed through the large room, bringing Vegeta out of his horror with teeth grinding. The look on his father's face gave the prince a feeling of rage, no, of malice, no no no. Prince Vegeta felt a raging malice, that blended in beautifully with the deepest level of hatred in the existence of creation. There is no doubt about it: if he hadn't already become a legend, he would have ascended right then and there for the first time.

Vegeta blacked out, probably from an adrenaline overdose brought on by the fire that burned in his core. Luckily i was there and witnessed the whole event, and can now spread the tale; the tale that would one day be a legend. Instantly after the look of despair was overwritten by one of a murderous, godless hatred; a lethal gust of turbulence shook the entire structure, sending all but Frieza and the king skidding across the floors and careening into the walls. At the center of the intimidating indoor storm stood Prince Vegeta, arched over backwards and roaring a deafening bellow from his soul.

Frieza was still, and stiff as a board, petrified as well as curious at the dramatic display. Being unable to sense energy levels without equipment, Frieza could not feel Vegeta's power as it exploded. He was unaware of the true strength that was brewing right in front of him. Countless times before, Frieza had given his opponent the satisfaction of one last power up before killing them. Nine times out of ten, they were superficial though, and Frieza continued torturing them until their demise. Never before had it Been so dramatic, he noted.

The smoke settled, but the dust was still thick in the air. Prince Vegeta was aglow, likened to that of a star. All around him were ambient noises from those who were caught off guard by his display, as they regained their sense's and bearings. But everything else, save Frieza and his father, were now occupying as much of Vegeta's attention as they could from across the entire universe; they were virtually non existent.

Being in the eye of the storm, one's perspective takes a position so that they are not blinded from their own transformation; running exactly parallel with the light emissions, instead of at any slight variation in degrees of their perspective vision. Vegeta had already contemplated using the tactical advantage for the benefit of a sneak attack, but decided against it. Surely, any other situation would have led to a different conclusion. The decisive factor for his choice was simple: his father.


	16. Chapter 16

As impatient as ever when it comes to a fight, goku was mere heartbeats away from giving in to the tension and charging Frieza by himself, but Vegeta beat him to it. In an instant the building was collapsing, rumbling and shaking violently. Kakarot was the only one who was able to see the movements made by the prince and the demon known as Frieza. It Became apparent very quickly that the rest of the saiyans on the planet had no place in this fight, and all of them except for the four that swore their allegiance to prince Vegeta, headed out into the war against their planet to do what they did best: fight!

Goku informed the others to get the king to a healing station immediately and guard him with their lives. Obviously the three saiyans just scoffed at him because he was just a boy, plus saiyans aren't too fond of taking orders. Just then prince Vegeta went crashing thru a support beam, causing more tremors in the building and structural damage. Goku had been aware of every movement of the combatants, even while talking. As soon as Vegeta hit the ground, Goku knew where that fight was heading and ascended on the spot.

Goku sternly repeated his demand to the other three saiyans before turning and zipping off towards Frieza. Flabbergasted at the events that just unfolded before their eyes, it took the saiyan warriors almost a full minute before they snapped out of it and assumed their objective. By the time they had king Vegeta out the door, prince Vegeta had found his feet again and was joining kakarot, who was having a difficult time with the demon. As much as Vegeta wanted to kill them both with one ultimate move, he knew it was too risky. If he missed, the planet would be destroyed. If he hit Frieza but wasn't powerful enough to kill him, he would be too exhausted to be of anymore use in the fight.

Vegeta stopped mid flight as a thought struck his head, bringing the Prince to a skidding hault. Although a young boy, the prince's pride was still on the large side and there was little Vegeta could do to control it. His destiny did not involve kakarot, or anybody else for that matter. And there was no way he was going to accept help from anybody, especially not a third class warrior and his arch rival! As he boiled on it a few seconds more, it dawned on him to just let kakarot fight FrIeza to wear him down.

Vegeta's teeth grinded savagely as that same pride of his would never allow him to sleep if he knew that he didn't defeat Frieza by himself. As tempting as letting kakarot burn himself out first sounded, Vegeta had only one option for his pride to remain in tact after this war was over: single handedly defeating Frieza and releasing the bond he had over the saiyans. He was still going to need kakarot though, because not even all off planet Vegeta would be able to take out Frieza's super elite's that were always in his company.

Vegeta telepathically demanded kakarot to stand down, explaining how he would be best received at the other part of the battle. Goku hesitated, countering that Vegeta didn't last very long against Frieza last time. As soon as the thought was received by the prince, goku was caught slipping and as a result was sent hurtling through the back wall of the building. The building abruptly collapsed, but neither Vegeta nor Frieza flinched. When the rubble and dust settled, Vegeta audibly told kakarot that he would not repeat himself, and to not return until the rest of the planet was safe; all the while maintaining his stare down with frieza.

Goku was all for it. It's no secret that an opponent as strong as Frieza had goku shivering with excitement. There was only a handful of things that goku would ever take instead of rising to meet that challenge. Although he never thought about it until right then, Goku quickly discovered that this situation was definitely one of the things he would take over the fight. Not to mention if he stayed, Vegeta would surely attack him and start a free for all. Goku may not be the brightest of saiyans (but he was rather brilliant, regardless of species), but he knew that this was an opportunity that is so rare, only a dozen or so throughout the history of the universe would ever have a similar experience.

There he was, the full blooded saiyan that was raised as an earthling; back on his long forgotten home world, helping to prevent it's destruction and the extinction of the saiyan race. Goku noted that God definitely knew what he was doing. There were so many things the young saiyan wanted to do, but obviously the battle stayed as his center of focus. He planned on establishing a radius around the prince, leaving weaker saiyans behind to guard as they could. From there, goku plotted on picking off the stragglers. Just plan and execute, he thought. He'd never been in one, so goku took the term war a tad bit lightly.

The prince was engaged in an eye lock with frieza, the latter becoming hysterical once again. Through his deep cackles, Frieza squeeked out a mocking insult that was just loud enough for the teenaged legend to catch. _Filthy... monkey_. Vegeta caught himself from the verge of flying off the handle in anger. Poetically, the prince adorned his pause by first raising a smirk on his face, before doing what prince Vegeta, as well as the entire universe, had wanted to do for as long back as he could remember.

Frieza wasn't the slightest bit aware, sedistically zoned out on his obnoxious laughing, when the young saiyan had warped in directly in front of the demon. Making sure that Frieza would not see him coming, Vegeta made his move. The prince disappeared, instantly reappeared in front of Frieza with his fist cocked back, and used his leverage to generate as much force behind his punch as he could have dreamed for. Only a completely corrupted mind that was equally as tactical, such as that of prince Vegeta, would have (or could have) intentionally timed the strike with frieza's exhale, connecting on the sternum. A crippling shock wave rippled out from the point of impact, followed by a thunderous crunching sound, the latter obviously causing the initial. Prince Vegeta was the only one close enough to hear, though, that Frieza yelped on impact, unable to control the air from forcefully being removed out of his lungs.

Kakarot found himself of little significance in the war that was going on all around him. Vegeta had been correct back on earth when he commented that earth had made his existence too soft and humble. Blinded from the ignorance of any other lifestyles than those of earthlings, he was only just then coming to grips with the brutal honesty from the prince. Not that he had been offended, having not yet realized the severity of what that meant to his pride at the time.

What good could a single super saiyan do, in the entire universe, if he found himself in the middle of a war with which both combating sides actively viewed him as the enemy? No matter where he went he kept getting attacked by both Frieza's forces, as well as his own species of saiyans. There was really no chance of convincing them that he was in fact a saiyan too, since his tail had been missing. Not to mention that his hair was now golden blonde and his eyes teal. But there was no time for arguing with them. Being in the middle of your planet's purge, one becomes jumpy and paranoid, and the saiyans were no different.

Goku knew he couldn't keep knocking the saiyans out everywhere he went, but he also remembered what Vegeta had told him as he was leaving to join the war. He knew what had to be done but couldn't for the life of him figure out a strategy to get around the saiyans. As he was mentally prodding Vegeta to tell him the situation there was a large and very bright explosion on the ground, not far from where he was hovering. With no response from Vegeta he decided to go check out the explosion and see what he could do. Goku then descended, both his ki and altitude, while rapidly advancing on the location.


	17. Chapter 17

Frieza peeled himself out of the ground, as angry as an arrogant frost demon could be. For a brief moment, he shook with tremors of rage, before finally regaining his composure. He was more angry with himself for letting his guard down than he was at Vegeta for capitalizing on it. But that had never stopped him from taking his anger out on others before, and Frieza sure as hell wasn't going to let it stop him from doing it now.

Vegeta landed in the ruins of the once majestic king's hall, completely focused on his enemy; his target. Frieza noticed his presence and smirked devilishly. Without looking up he told Vegeta that he was going to use his final transformation, something that he'd never had to use before. He tilted his head up to make eye contact with the prince, then told him that he still didn't need to. He was just curious as to his full power, and he loved the idea of using it to make the whole saiyan race suffer. He finished by telling Vegeta how honored he should be for being the first ever to see it.

There was a big part of prince Vegeta that wanted to just destroy Frieza once and for all, without giving him the opportunity to do his transformation. It was eating him alive to suppress the urge. But no matter how strong the urge, or how much he wanted to, he was truly powerless to do anything about it. Surely not because he lacked the energy, or the balls, to launch a very potent beam of death and obliterate his nemesis. No, that's not even close. He couldn't do it because he was by far 100% pure saiyan. And there is no such thing as a full blooded saiyan that would skip the prospect of an epic fight, even if it meant the destruction and extinction of their entire species.

It wasn't long before goku found the source of the explosion. There were 3 obvious saiyans, because of their tails, fighting off what goku estimated to be 200 of Frieza's soldiers. He started to go and join the fight but stopped, remembering that he would have to fight the saiyans as well. He thought about it for a short moment while his fists and jaw were clinched harder than should be possible. He growled, out of frustration of the situation, before deciding that he had to do something, and acted.

Goku was on the mob in a flash, and had cleared the majority of it out almost just as fast. He was expecting Frieza's army to be weak, but he was surprised to find out how weak they really were. In no time he had made his way to the saiyans, who had been partially trapped in a corner. Or so it seemed. From where he now stood, he could tell that they had been guarding a little door, that was oddly placed in the wedge of this cliff.

He was expecting to have to fight them, as well, when they came face to face. As fate would have it, goku stumbled upon the three saiyans that Vegeta had told to guard his father, the king, with their lives. And they looked like they were doing just that. Out of breath, battered, bruised and on the verge of collapsing, the saiyan soldiers stood with wary expressions. Perfect goku thought, now I might be able to get some rank and actually be effective.

A blinding purple light exploded from the ground towards the heavens, violently racing to the clouds, which seemed to absorb the chaotic burst of neon energy. Just as suddenly and violently as the aura had appeared, it was gone, leaving nothing but an enhanced Frieza in it's wake. Vegeta smirked, noting how ridiculous his enemy's new form was. The smirk was quickly replaced by a grimace that obviously read disgust.

If Vegeta didn't know what he was getting himself into before, then this was definitely uncharted waters. He wished to the gods that he could draw this fight out for eternity but he knew how dire the situation really was. His whole planet was currently being invaded and seized, his people being colonized just to later be executed. If there were even any left.. Vegeta cringed at the thought. No he thought, I must end this NOW!

Spectacular said Vegeta, now we can resume your funeral, I surmise? Frieza chuckled. Poor little monkey he replied. You haven't the brain to realize when you're in way over your head. Oh well, at least i won't regret destroying you. Frieza laughed more deeply, but Vegeta tuned it out. He was focused, tunnel vision keeping his priorities on point. He was going to do what he had been born to do, assassinate the tyrannical frost demon known as Frieza. Even if it meant killing himself in the process.

Goku was receiving a debriefing from his, apparent, saiyan comrades. For a reason that he wasn't about to question, these three not only trusted him, but they regarded him with respect, as if he were there superior. One of the soldiers mentioned the healing chamber being destroyed, and that king Vegeta was just laying in there on the ground. At the mention of the king goku palmed his forehead, feeling utterly stupid for forgetting.

He entered the structure and immediately spotted king Vegeta. Wasting no time, he made a bee line for the limp body. Upon reaching the unconscious body goku retrieved a small pouch from his gi. He reached in, snagged it's contents and hurriedly shoved it in king Vegeta's mouth. He watched with intent as the sensu bean took effect. In moments, the king was upright and alert, not looking dazed or confused in the slightest. His eyes quickly fell on goku and they narrowed into slits as he eyed the tail-less saiyan child before him.

You there, boy, was it you who is stupid enough to bring me back from near death? the king said evenly. Goku, slightly intimidated, swallowed hard before answering. The king tilted his head forward in a gesture while adding, well i do owe you my gratitude for your services. Unfortunately for you, I am the king of this here planet. The planet you are currently destroying! he roared. So the only thing i owe you is your gravesite burial! With that king Vegeta charged a bright ball of energy in his hand and launched it directly at goku.

Try as he might, Vegeta was finding himself of very little use against Frieza in his new form. It quickly became apparent to the prince that Frieza was not even trying anymore, something that ignited an inferno within the young saiyan. One thing to be avoided, in the presence of saiyan royalty, is mocking them. Frieza already had knowledge of this, but since he'd never been defeated in his life, paid it no mind. He was accustomed to making his own rules wherever he went.

The prince's eye's went white, blanked out from rage. Frieza landed a consecutive array of blows, in vein, as Vegeta took a few deep breaths. The calm before the storm. With a large grunt, the young saiyans ki engulfed him in a small but tight sphere, impenetrable by Frieza's best attempts, had he tried. Vegeta retracted his limbs slightly and squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling sharply, and once again extended his limbs, exhaling with a booming yell.

All at once the sphere around him exploded outwards in every direction, packing enough force behind it to easily send Frieza tumbling away. Alert, and ready to shove that smirk up Frieza's... whatever frost demons excrete from, Vegeta had never felt more in tune with his body, as well as his environment. Although his adrenaline was kicking and was still rising, Vegeta was as calm as if he were discussing politics with his father. He had, in his brief moment of rage, made the decision to go for broke: he was going to try and kill Frieza immediately.

Goku stood there, before king Vegeta, still holding the bright white sphere of ki that the king had fired at him just moments prior. Vegeta's face flashed with surprise briefly, before setting with a deep scowl. It seems i have underestimated you, boy, he said. Tell me, he continued, how it is a child of your age could be so powerful? Goku slowly closed his hand that was outstretched before him, forcing the energy blast in his grasp to dissipate.

It was just then that goku felt the awesome power that was clearly that of Frieza. Keeping eye contact with the large saiyan in front of him, goku quickly and briefly explained the essentials, after which he called the other saiyans thru the door. On sight of them, any remaining doubts in the kings thoughts dissolved, because he recognized two of the three immediately. Brushing past goku, king Vegeta barely caught one saiyan before he collapsed. He was obviously injured, although nothing suggesting anything life threatening.

The king glared back at Goku, the weaker saiyan still in his arms, and ordered goku do the same thing that he had done to heal himself again, on the injured one's before him. Goku was going to back talk to the demand but knew that time was running out, of there was any left at all. He reached in the pouch and his hand returned with 3, green beans lacing his palm. He then dropped one back into the pouch and replaced it in his pocket on his gi. He then tossed the remaining two at the king, rather than to him, and immediately began with a few of his own orders.

Vegeta felt like the apex of predatorial animals, as he was viciously pummeling Frieza from every side and direction. Uppercut to the chin and Frieza would go flying, then warp in from behind with a knee, driving thru the base of the neck. Quickly after that, a spinning heel kick to the side of the head and Frieza plummets only to be sent back vertically from a spinning elbow. This is my best chance! thought the young, but fierce, prince of saiyans.

He phased in right as Frieza was zipping past, extended a hand and snagged the demon's tail, snapping him to a haut. Using the leftover kinetic energy, or momentum, Vegeta began to spin Frieza around, slowly at first, but snowballing into a whirring after image. With an exhale, Vegeta released his enemy, who he had aimed at the foot of the throne of Saiyans, which was the only fitting place he could think of for Frieza's demise.

Before Frieza even impacted, prince Vegeta had both hands on either side of him, fully extended, grunting and flexing with much intensity. Electricity began crackling, first around his hands and fingers, but as the ki accumulated into visible clusters, the electricity expanded all over the place. When the static reached a climax, Vegeta widened his stance and slammed his palms together, the two ki deposits combining to make one. Almost immediately the static was amped up 100 fold, the electricity in the atmosphere became immediately noticeable. Two extremely large arcs of electricity shot out from the white-blue energy mass cradled in his palms, both etching their own unique paths towards the frost demon that struggled to regain his footing. Feeling that it was time, Vegeta roared with his utmost intensity, FINAL FLASH ATTACK!

Unaware until then, frieza knew that whatever came next was unlikely to be very friendly. He spun, saw the overwhelming blast hurtling right at him, shining with unimaginable intensity, and raised his palms in front of him to brace for the impending impact. A moment too late, Frieza realized he could have simply dodged Vegeta's attack, effectively making it planet Vegeta's final flash. Frieza's three pronged feet sunk into the solid earth when his palms made contact with the formidable ki attack, the heat searing the outer layers of his palms. It appeared as though Frieza were struggling to maintain control, until his face lit up with an evil smile, followed by a bone chilling laugh. And so it seems i will have to summon 100% of my power, after all.. frieza said, ending with YOU FILTHY FUCKING MONKEY!


	18. Chapter 18

Vegeta froze with fear, not wanting to believe what he just heard to be true. If that's true.. he thought, then I'm.. I'm as good as dead. He felt his resolve, ultimately fueled by his obsession with fulfilling his "destiny", dissolve as the Pitt of his stomach felt like it was sinking. Instantly, his mind reverberated with ferocious intensity, No. He's a liar. And he's bluffing, because he's afraid he's about to die! With his fire burning more savagely than ever, prince Vegeta focused on the blinding light emitting from his hands, and replied to Frieza, who was starting to slowly battle his way out of the hole he was literally in.

I'm not falling for that one! Your games won't work on me, now DIE, FRIEZA! With that, his focus intensified, as did the corresponding surge of energy that was gushing out of his hands. Vegeta shouted louder than he had ever done before, and longer, too. For a few moments, Frieza was conpletely concealed by the enveloping ki attack, and Vegeta thought he had won. Nevertheless he never lost focus, instead magnifying, therefore multiplying it, until all to be seen was pure energy; like looking directly into the face of a star. Even then, he continued focus, until he no longer had control over his body anymore.

Using his sense's for navigation, Goku was nearing the area where the two rivals were slugging it out, when he abruptly stopped and covered his face up with his forearms. A colossal explosion, bigger than goku had ever dreamed possible, was staring him down, and it was too much for the young super saiyan to handle. No doubt, the intensity from this light was likened to that of a nuclear detonation: the gamma rays released evaporate and disintegrate the atomic structure (of a normal mortal) instantly. For those just outside the blast radius, the light itself could cause one's skin to lightly start shedding from their flesh.

Although he was just outside the initial blast radius, goku had little concern about his current well being. He was still an earthling, and still as selfless as ever. When the light dissipated, he instantly started for it with new vigor and ascended into his golden flames. Catching speed, it was mere seconds later that he appeared at the outer rim of ground zero. Holy shit, goku exclaimed. The crater was indeed enormous, and gigantic, colossal, mammoth, etc. It continued almost as far as the naked eye can see.

He couldn't imagine anything surviving that, but he felt both residual life forces close by, and set course for the weaker and more familiar one. Almost as soon as goku made visual contact with Vegeta, the prince's power plummeted to near non existence and his body went limp, falling to the gravity of the planet. Goku braced him and, as if he had practiced the scenario before, already had the sensu bean between his fingers and ready to deliver.

Before the smoke had fully settled, Vegeta was back in golden action, next to goku. Just a stare between them. No verbal statements, no telepathic communications. Just good old fashioned body language. And goku got the message of gratitude crystal clear. Vegeta turned his gaze back down towards where Frieza's corpse should have been, while sending goku a message physically. I presume this clowns troops are in mounds planet wide? said the prince. Goku explained what happened very rapidly, while Vegeta scowered the rubble for signs of movement.

Goku continued, explaining that his father was okay and had given him orders, along with his cape, to rejoin the prince and that he and his men would over see the rest. Vegeta tongued the back of his teeth impatiently, becoming unnerved. Goku noticed and mentioned it, to which vegeta informed him that Frieza was still alive. Shocked, goku mumbled a question, but it was not audible. Vegeta continued and said, somewhere around us. Goku closed his eyes and focused, and it didn't take long to pick up on Frieza's location. Still looking about frantically, goku relayed the information to Vegeta, only to be over dubbed by the now agitated prince in his audible voice.

Vegeta had squared up with goku and closed the gap between them slightly, saying I will require no further assistance from you, kakarot. And after this is finished, I'm still going to find you and kill you. Do you understand me, you buffoon? Goku was just smiling in response before agreeing, to which vegeta spat out, Good, as he turned towards Frieza. Only then did he see Frieza's final form, in all of its monstrosity. Only then did he start to feel in over his head. Only then was it that Vegeta regretted the last words spoken from his young mouth.

Turning away from the grotesquely enlarged Frieza, Vegeta looked back at Goku, who was still there and looking at Frieza as well. He inquired, saying he thought Goku had understood his order. Goku smirked and made eye contact. I understood you alright. I understood that your pride and ego are going to get you killed, and that your command is not going to be heeded. No, the question is, do YOU understand? Vegeta began to growl in retort, but was interrupted by Frieza's maniacal, sadistic laugh.


End file.
